Military Demands
by cute S.A.M
Summary: NxM. Natsume Hyuuga, a military official losed his son in an accident in their own house 12 years ago and he terribly missed him. Mikan Sakura, the one who found his son with his sister but didn't have the chance to return him. One team.One destiny. RH.
1. Chapter 1

Military Demands

**Introduction**:

**Sakura Mikan**:

A well trained military official but haven't been reveled to the headquarters. She is the hidden leader of the Red Hawks. Her best friend is Hotaru Imai and Kokoroyome Koko.(she is soon to be reviled)

**Imai Hotaru**: 

The second higher official to the Vice leader of the Red Hawks. She makes the plan and invents the other weapons of the said group. One of the best friends of the leader.

**Hyuuga Natsume**:

The Vice leader of the Red Hawks. He is a well trained military official. He joins the military to save his sister Aoi. Their leader rescues his sister and invites him to join the team, so to thank their leader he join the team and became the Vice. Best friend is Ruka Nogi.

**Ruka Nogi**: 

The animal lover of the group. He loves to carry his pet rabbit Usagi. He always carry his care free smile. Many girls have a crush on him but he only have a crush to a certain stoic inventor. The best friend of Natsume Hyuuga.

**Kokoroyome Koko**:

He is sometimes called the mind reader because he can read your thoughts like an open book. He is one of the jokers of the team. He is the boyfriend of Anna Umenomiya. He is the second best friend of the leader.

**Mucho:** (**sorry** **I forgot his last name. if someone out there knows please you know what to do! (Cry waterfalls) **

He is the energetic guy on the group. He is sometimes called weirdo because he laughs of his own jokes even though it's not funny, followed by Koko who smacks his head when he over reacts. Boyfriend of Sumire Shouda. One of the jokers of the group.

**Umenomiya Anna**:

The baker of the team. She sometimes bakes weird looking cookies which she wants to give to her poor boyfriend Koko. Koko always go to the bathroom after he ate the cookies. Anna is good in baking cakes and cooking meals (well except for cookies). She likes the leader because the leader saved her from an ambush.

**Shouda Sumire**:

The fashion brat of the group. She loves to make her body a Christmas tree because of over wearing clothes. She likes to use high heel sandals even though she easily trips on it and broke her feet bones. She will never learn according to her boyfriend Mucho.

**Tobita Yuu**:

He is the formal one of the team. He likes to read books and spend his time to study and write. He is the boyfriend of Nonoko Ogarasawa.

**Ogarasawa Nonoko**:

She is the so-called scientist of the group. She invents Sumire's so-called beauty products. She is good in mixing herbal plants and chemicals. She can even make a toxic or poison that will kill the person who drink it or even just touch it die in just 24 minutes. She is also the best friend of Anna.

**Red Hawks: **

A military group/team which members are professionally chosen to be a part of it. They have their own unique way of solving a crime without failure. The most powerful member of the team is their leader who is rumored that is on a trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Military Demands

**Introduction**:

**Sakura Mikan**:

A well trained military official but haven't been reveled to the headquarters. She is the hidden leader of the Red Hawks. Her best friend is Hotaru Imai and Kokoroyome Koko.(she is soon to be reviled)

**Imai Hotaru**: 

The second higher official to the Vice leader of the Red Hawks. She makes the plan and invents the other weapons of the said group. One of the best friends of the leader.

**Hyuuga Natsume**:

The Vice leader of the Red Hawks. He is a well trained military official. He joins the military to save his sister Aoi. Their leader rescues his sister and invites him to join the team, so to thank their leader he join the team and became the Vice. Best friend is Ruka Nogi.

**Ruka Nogi**: 

The animal lover of the group. He loves to carry his pet rabbit Usagi. He always carry his care free smile. Many girls have a crush on him but he only have a crush to a certain stoic inventor. The best friend of Natsume Hyuuga.

**Kokoroyome Koko**:

He is sometimes called the mind reader because he can read your thoughts like an open book. He is one of the jokers of the team. He is the boyfriend of Anna Umenomiya. He is the second best friend of the leader.

**Mucho:** (**sorry** **I forgot his last name. if someone out there knows please you know what to do! (Cry waterfalls) **

He is the energetic guy on the group. He is sometimes called weirdo because he laughs of his own jokes even though it's not funny, followed by Koko who smacks his head when he over reacts. Boyfriend of Sumire Shouda. One of the jokers of the group.

**Umenomiya Anna**:

The baker of the team. She sometimes bakes weird looking cookies which she wants to give to her poor boyfriend Koko. Koko always go to the bathroom after he ate the cookies. Anna is good in baking cakes and cooking meals (well except for cookies). She likes the leader because the leader saved her from an ambush.

**Shouda Sumire**:

The fashion brat of the group. She loves to make her body a Christmas tree because of over wearing clothes. She likes to use high heel sandals even though she easily trips on it and broke her feet bones. She will never learn according to her boyfriend Mucho.

**Tobita Yuu**:

He is the formal one of the team. He likes to read books and spend his time to study and write. He is the boyfriend of Nonoko Ogarasawa.

**Ogarasawa Nonoko**:

She is the so-called scientist of the group. She invents Sumire's so-called beauty products. She is good in mixing herbal plants and chemicals. She can even make a toxic or poison that will kill the person who drink it or even just touch it die in just 24 minutes. She is also the best friend of Anna.

**Red Hawks: **

A military group/team which members are professionally chosen to be a part of it. They have their own unique way of solving a crime without failure. The most powerful member of the team is their leader who is rumored that is on a trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: **The movie**

It's a happy Saturday morning, the birds are chirping outside and the roosters are coo-cooing, when a sound of alarm clock startled the beautiful brunette in queen sized bed that make her fall off of her own bed. Her hands lazily search for the switch of her alarm clock; she couldn't find it so she just throws it in the wall.

The said brunette slump down on her bed and muttered, "stupid alarm clock."

Just then a knock was heard in the door.

"Come in, it's not locked," muttered the brunette and lazily throw her blanket above her head because it's freezen cold.

A maid in the age or 42 or so come inside and saw her broken alarm clock.

"Mikan-sama you throw your alarm clock again. Hotaru-sama will have to make you one again," the maid sighed and goes to the scattered pieces of the poor clock.

"I'm sorry Rosa demo I don't like the freaking sound of that stupid alarm clock," sighed the brunette.

Just when Rosa was about to speak, a 12 year old boy spoke. "Mama you're still in your bed? Remember were going to watch the Twighlight in the theater around 08:30 and it's already 07:59!!!" the boy go to her so-called Mama and pull her hands.

"Okay, okay I'm already getting up see," Mikan got up and lazily go to bathroom.

"Mom you're already in that stupid bathroom for ten minutes now. Are you going to take a whole century just to take a bath and put your clothes on?" the irritated Youchi complained.

Then a brunette goes out of the bathroom wearing a baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with letters of _shut up_ in the middle.

Then her so-called son tossed her a Nike shoes. Mikan put it on quickly, since she already wears socks. Just when she finished tying her shoes, her son dragged her out of her room.

"Rosa, close my door please," shouted the dragged brunette down the stairs.

The maid just smiled. When the son of the mistress get's excited, you can't do anything about it.

"Wait, You-chan my bag is in my office. We can't buy anything without that bag remember? And you don't want that to happen, don't you," Mikan stated and run to her office in a fast speed and get back in a recording time of two minutes.

"Rosa tell Shawn that I will give the money when we come back and congratulation to him and his wife!" Mikan said and ride her Suzuki Alto.

"Come on mom, hurry up. We still have to fetch Uncle Jonathan from his house," said Youchi while looking at his watch.

"Chill, we still have 20 minutes to go, and there's still tomorrow," replied Mikan.

They go to a private village and saw a man standing beside the road of his house. When the said man saw the car he waves his hands. They stop in front of him.

"Hello sis, how are you?" Jonathan asked. Jonathan Sakura is the older among the Sakura siblings.

"Oh uncle, your wasting my time, get on the car!" shouted Youchi and pulled his uncle inside the car.

When they are passing the grocery store, they heard a gun shot and siren of police cars. Mikan stop the car and go out.

"You-chan, I need you to protect the car," Mikan said.

"Um I can do it Mi-chan" volunteered his onii-chan. (what a coward)

Youchi just sweat drop. Protect the car? What in the hell did his mom asked him to do that task?

"Okay don't even think of going out, got it?" Mikan asked and glare at them.

"Hai, hai," the two just nod and gulp. Sometimes Mikan could get really scary.

Mikan went to the officers and asked, "What the situation?"

The officer looked at her and froze. After a minute or two the officer answered her.

"Sakura-sama, there are two bad guys and four hostages," replied the police.

"Piece of cake," Mikan went and grabs a gun. She only loaded it with two bullets and went inside.

After two minutes, two gun shots where heard. Mikan got out of the building with the two bad guys.

"Here, deliver these idiots to the headquarters," Mikan handed the so-called idiots and turn. "And oh," the police stopped from walking, "said to your boss that it was your catch," with that she go away. Then she heard a shout of "thank you, Sakura-sama."

Mikan smiled and go back to the car. They drive to the cinema and watch the new movie.

The end

(_ and that is the 2__nd__ page of my story… no flames please. Cute S.A.M (",)_

_HAPPY READING!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: **The call**

Mikan was on training, after they arrive from the movie yesterday, she go to her room and immediately fall asleep. The movie was quit great, it's called Ongbak 2. it has a mixture of martial arts and taekwondo, it's so cool, though it doesn't have guns.

Mikan was now in a training of her taekwondo, after two months of training, she finally becomes a black belter. Along with her martial arts and judo. She is also a professional in any type of guns and knives. In other word, she is perfect assassin.

It's already 07:26 when she finished all of her training. Next stop is the S. HQ or the **S**ecret **H**ead **Q**uarters. When she got there, she goes to the way to her office. When she go to the front of her door. She waves her hand and the door instantly open. When her foot touch the floor inside the room, all the lights flew open.

"Good evening, Mikan-sama," said a male voice.

"Good evening to you, too, Shin," Mikan replied.

"What do you want me to do for you, Mikan-sama," Shin said.

"I just want some orange juice, Shin" Mikan replied and sit on a black couch in front of a glass table. The table has a hole in the middle. Moments later, the middle of the table open and a glass of juice with ice cubes appeared. Mikan stand up and took the glass, sit down again and take a sip.

"Thank you, Shin," Mikan said.

"Always, Mikan-sama," Shin replied.

"Do I have any mail, Shin," Mikan asked and place the glass of juice in the table.

"Yes you have 7 messages, Mikan-sama," Shin said. "3 from Hotaru-sama, 1 from HQ and 3 from Koko-sama."

"Open first the mail From the HQ Shin," Mikan said.

"December 03, 2008, dear Mikan-sama, you quarters in the HQ is already ready for your come back, it has two beds, two bathrooms, one Sony flat TV, one DVD player and two computers with internet, sorry for interrupting you time, Shiddo," Shin end the letter.

"Next is Hotaru's" Mikan said.

"Your order is ready," Shin read, "and pay me after you read this," Shin said.

Mikan sweat drop. Oh, no surprise, its Imai Hotaru who's you talking about after all.

"Shin send the amount to Hotaru's account now, onegai," Mikan said.

After five minutes Shin said, "Already done, Mikan-sama."

"Read Koko's letter Shin," Mikan said and lie on the couch.

"Hello Mikan-chan, I'm going to join the military tomorrow with Hotaru-chan!" Shin read. Mikan got up on the couch.

"Next Shin," Mikan commanded.

"See you there!" shin read.

"Shin call me to the HQ now!" Mikan said.

After a minute or so, a male voice said. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shiddo," Mikan replied.

"Good evening, Mikan-sama. What can I do for you,?" Shiddo asked.

"I want to form a special team, when a Imai Hotaru and Kokoroyome Koko register, they are immediately part of my team, you got it?" Mikan said.

"Got it, Mikan-sama. And what will be the name of your team?" Shiddo asked.

"It's going to be called, the **RED HAWKS.**

THE End

(_Okay it's my third chapter. Sorry for the 2__nd__ chapter, I accidentally paste it there… Give me time to think of the next chapter… Cute S.A.M_)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry but Natsume-kun will kinda appear in later chapters. But it will explain how he got a baby and etc. and oh thanks for the reviews. And some mistakes, I search and find Koko's actual name was_ _YOME KOKO_**. I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE FANS OUT THERE. IT'S JOST THAT I READ IT A LOT**. _Well I kinda show Natsume, but now I have to add another one. And other question how I got RED HAWKS, 'coz it pops out of my head. (Sweat drop). I'm so sorry but my schedule is kinda full, I will add another chapter soon enough. Love you!! Here's the next one, hope you like it (and I will just made You-chan's b-day, 'k) _

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: **The Past**

Mikan was currently thinking of her new team. If only Hotaru and Koko didn't come there, she doesn't have a new team now. Mikan sighed and looked at her so-called son. Youchi was happily sitting and reading a magazine of a big and popular magazine. They just watch Ongbak 2 because there late for Twilight. Youchi's been the only stress reliever when there's no one around. He's the one who cheer Mikan up when she get depressed, in other words, he's the cure when her best friends are not there. She then remembered how she got Youchi.

_Flashback:_

_It was May 2, 1994(let's just say it is the date.). Mikan was going home from a mission. When you are a trained official, not to mention a skilled one, you have to take 'special job' which are dangerous and hidden for the HQ. She was walking in front of an abandoned warehouse near the docks when she heard a wail of a baby coming from the inside. Mikan entered and saw a baby with a 7 or 8 years old girl tied in a chair. Mikan untied the girl and lay her down, then she approaches the baby._

"_Why are you crying?" Mikan asked. _

_The baby just cries louder. Mikan sweat drop. Then she remembered what Hotaru said._

"_There are always two reasons why babies cry. One: its diapers are full and wet. Second: it's hungry."_

_Mikan go to the baby and wondered how she can get him and the girl out. Then it hit her, hard. She __got__ a cell phone. She quickly dialed the number of the HQ. After a million years of ringing or Mikan thought so, someone picked up the phone on the other line._

"_Hello," a male voice peaked._

"_Hello Shiddo, Sakura here," Mikan said. She always used that 'coz her names a secret._

"_Sakura-sama, what can I do for you?" Shiddo replied._

"_I want an ambulance here, immediately," Mikan said._

"_What's the location, Sakura-sama?" Shiddo asked._

"_An abandoned warehouse near the docks," Mikan said._

"_Be there in five minutes," Shiddo said._

"_You should make it quicker," Mikan said._

"_Hai, Sakura-sama," Shiddo said, and the line went off._

_After a while the serene of an ambulance was heard. The male nurses go inside. Mikan handed the crying baby and lift the girl. The girl awakened. _

"_Don't hurt us please, I beg you, onegai," The girl said, tears streaming down her eyes._

"_I won't hurt you, promise," Mikan said and smiled gently._

"_Arigato, onee-chan," the girl replied._

"_What's your name?" Mikan asked._

"_Aoi, Aoi Hyu-," the girl passed out._

_Mikan got out, the nurse holding the baby followed her .She was surprised to see the ambulance and a black car. She put the girl inside the ambulance, the attendants quickly put oxygen mask to her. Mikan went to the nurse and hold the baby. She got to the other car._

"_Go quickly to the nearest feeding station, we have a hungry creature here," Mikan said._

_The car parked outside a feeding station. Mikan got inside. After the baby finished a one and a half bottle of milk and burped it immediately fall asleep. Mikan said to the driver to go to her house. When Mikan got inside and placed the sleeping baby in her queen sized bed, she immediately called Shiddo. _

"_Hello," came the voice of a female._

"_Hello, where's Shiddo?" asked Mikan._

"_Who's this?" asked the female._

"_Sakura here, now would you give the phone to Shiddo?" Mikan said irritably._

"_Hello came Shiddo's voice._

"_Took you long enough," Mikan answered._

"_Sorry, Sakura-sama," Shiddo apologized._

" _Alright. I want you to do me a favor. The girl I found I want you to broadcast it to TV next morning, when someone asked where is the baby, said that it's in my care, clear?" Mikan said._

"_Crystal," Shiddo replied._

_The next day, Mikan waited for the person who will claim the baby. But no one ever go to her. In the third day, Mikan decided that if no body goes there at seven eleven in the morning, she will just adopt the child._

_She waited patiently but there's no one there. So Mikan toke the baby and go to her lawyers._

"_I want to adopt this child," Mikan said. Her lawyers just nod._

"_His name will be Youchi, Youchi Sakura," Mikan said and kissed the baby's forehead._

_End of Flashback_

And now it's been 12 years since she got her little angle. Well not that little anymore.

"Mom, Mama, are you listening to me?" Youchi asked and waved his hands in front of his so-called Mother.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Youchi.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

Youchi sweat drop. He's been calling her for the sixth time now.

"I was just saying that, I want this toy," Youchi said and show her a giant ultra man teddy bear.

"Are you too old for those stuffs?" Mikan asked.

Youchi just pouted.

"Okay, but you have to promise Mommy that you are going to give her high grades, deal?" Mikan said and hold out her pinky finger.

"Deal," Youchi said. It's not hard for him to get high grades at class, because he was the smartest.

They entwine their fingers and smiled.

THE END

(_I'm so sorry for the mistake of Koko's last name. by the way I can type the other chapter if I find my stupid notebook since it's SATURDAY. Happy reading!!! Cute S.A.M)_


	6. Chapter 6

_For all the readers, here is the other chapter. Hope you like it. Cute S.A.M_

_**Important Notice:**__** I am changing the ages of the characters, they are all, let's just say that the boys are 29 and the girls are 28. It's because of Youchi's age. **_

**Chapter 6:****Hotaru's call**

Mikan was happily watering her plants when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"Took you long enough," said the voice in the other line.

"Hey, it's only 15 seconds when my cell phone rings and I picked it. Besides it's early in the morning and I'm watering the plants, by the way, Good Morning, _Hotaru._" Mikan greets. 

"You're watering the plants this early?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, why?" Mikan asked.

"It's just surprising; usually you would wake up at 9 o'clock in the morning when Youchi don't wake you up. Did you have another alarm clock? Maybe drink or eat something huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru! Its only 7:21 in the morning," Mikan said and pouted. "By the way why did you call? Is there a problem?"

"It's just this stupid officials telling me that I'm in a team, I haven't even applied or trained yet and they assigned me to a team," Hotaru said then Mikan heard a 'what about me?' "oh well not only me, Koko, too,"

Mikan heard a wail in the other side of the phone. She was sure it was Koko's.

"Oh, I request that team, I put you there so you can choose and build my team, 'coz I trust that you'll be the perfect one to choose the members. You have the perfect inventions," Mikan said.

"Lazy leader, but you have to pay me 5,000 for each got it?" Hotaru said.

"Um, could you make it 2,500?" Mikan said.

"No," was the only reply that came from Hotaru.

"Its dollars you know, it has a higher value in other countries," Mikan said while watering her favorite violet orchids.

"Then forget it, besides as if I'm going to other countries," Hotaru said.

"Ok I'll pay you, geez Hotaru when will you stop your obsession in money," Mikan said. Mikan imagined Hotaru with dollar signs in her eyes. It's Imai Hotaru after all. You can't ask her without a return.

"When the crows become white, without doing tricks to it of course," Hotaru said and smacked Koko for attempting to get the cell phone from her.

"That's all?" Mikan asked.

"That's all," Hotaru hang up.

"Hello, Hello?" Mikan said. "She hangs up again without saying good morning to me. That Hotaru, but she's my best friend and I love her so it's okay," Mikan smiled widely and return to what she was previously doing.

_With Hotaru and Koko__: _

"Why didn't you hand the phone to me, I want to talk to Mi-chan. What did Mi-chan said?" Koko asked while carrying his and Hotaru's bags to their room.

"She said it's more peaceful if you shut your big mouth," Hotaru said and open up another crab flavored potato chips.

"Oh, don't be mean Hotaru, you make me carry all this bags and you're not being nice to me," Koko wailed.

"You got a problem with my bags?" Hotaru asked and took out her baka gun. "You want to carry my laptop too?" (Now folks, where in the name of my favorite candy, did she get her infamous baka gun?)

"Nothing, see I'm doing well here," Koko said and gulp. He prefers to be with Mikan than Hotaru 'coz Hotaru is ALWAYS scary.

'She's violent,' Koko thought.

They stop in a room with a silver plate written 139. They got inside and find a wide room with another two rooms, left door with it's pink door and right door with it's blue door, a flat plasma TV, DVD player and dozens of DVD's and CD's.

"This room is so cool, I'm going to thank Mi-chan for this," Koko said and stared left and right in their so-called new room.

"You can start staring again after to you put my bags inside my room, it's in the right." Hotaru said, go to a table and open her silver laptop.

"Hey, Hota-chan, I'm supposed to take that room, its door is blue," Koko said.

"So?" Hotaru replied not bothering to look at Koko.

"Because I'm a **BOY**, I'm not gonna take the pink one, it will make me look gay," Koko said and pouted.

"You have a problem with it? If you have, you're free to go and get YOUR own room," Hotaru said and glare at him.

Koko gulp and just squeaked a low ok, put down his two backpacks and go the right room with Hotaru's two not-so-large voyagers. (You know the BIG bag with a wheel)

"Tomorrow you're gonna help me choose the other members of our team," Hotaru said when Koko got out of her room.

"What team?" Koko said curiously.

"The one I told you earlier," Hotaru said and clicked something on her laptop.

"Hey, you didn't tell me anything accept ordering me around since we got here," Koko shouted.

"Whatever and will you stop shouting like where miles apart your irritating voice would breaking my eardrums," Hotaru said and walked to the kitchen strait to a tall refrigerator (Hey did I mention their room also had a kitchen? And their kitchen is full of foods? Well if I didn't sorry) and took out a cartoon of fresh milk.

"Hey, Hota-chan check this out, there is a BATHTUB inside my **bathroom** and look there's a heater too," Koko shouted excitedly inside his room.

"Baka, of course it has it's a **bathroom** after all, and Mikan ordered this for us it's a high class, I would have shoot her if she didn't," Hotaru said and sat again at the front of her laptop and gulp a mouthful of the milk she got in the kitchen then put aside the cartoon.

Koko sweat drop.

"Hey when will Mikan be back here?" Koko asked and walked out of his room with his black laptop and sit near the big glass window facing the forest.

"Ask her yourself, you have a cell phone right?" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Better if I email her," Koko said.

They stay like that for the rest of the night. Koko stared at the clock it read 08:11 in the evening. He wondered why the time is so fast, it's only 07:12 when they got here and now it's already 08:11 in the evening. He stands up, rubbed his aching neck and asked Hotaru what she likes to eat; Hotaru just answered a mirinda orange, koko went in the kitchen and came back with Hotaru's order and his own food. He sat again and eats his foods. After a while shut down his laptop and throw his trash in the bin, bid goodnight to Hotaru.

In the next few days, the team has 7 members. Since the seven people are the only being who passed the final test.

1.) **Ruka Nogi** has blonde hair and baby blue eyes, not to mention his always all around pet bunny Usagi.

2.) **Yuu Tobita** has dirty blonde hair and eye glasses, the book worm and the silent one.

3.) **Mucho** has short black hair. He likes to tell joke around even though it's not funny.

4.) **Sumire Shouda** has green permed hair and dark green eyes. She likes wear high heel sandals and put too much

clothes. As much as he couldn't believe it, she is the girl friend of poor Mucho.

5.) **Hotaru Imai** has raven locks and violet emotionless orbs, her and handy favorite gun, the infamous baka gun which always pops out of nowhere when she needs to use it to something, or mostly some**body**.

6.) **Kokoroyomi Koko** has the same dirty blonde hair, is the second joker but not like Mucho who laughs at his own jokes, he is the called 'smacker' 'coz he always smack Mucho when he suddenly over-reacts.

7.) Nonoko Ogarasawa has

"You said we need 10 members, we're only seven so we need three more people," said a blonde guy with clear blue eyes and had a bunny on his hands. They are currently in Hotaru and Koko's room.

"Two people, Nogi-san, two," corrected Koko while looking at his watch which read 08:01 in the evening.

"Who's the eighth?" asked a confused Nogi Ruka.

"Our leader," Hotaru said and eats her crab miso soup.

"I thought you were our leader, Imai-san," said Nonoko.

"No there's more powerful being than my robot," Hotaru said "it hurt two times stronger when she gives you a blow, so I suggest you to be careful around her."

The new members wince by the mention of the said robot. They have many bruise and some broken bones by that robot. It's the last part of their test, to take the remote in the front of the robot and turn the thing off.

"I think she will be the one to personally assign the two other members," Koko said.

"Well if we don't have anything else to do, why don't you listen to my jokes?" Mucho suddenly said.

"I have to feed my rabbit," Ruka said and walked out.

"I have to see my e-mails," Yuu said and walked to his room.

"Me, I have to test my new chemicals," Nonoko said and did the same manners as what did her walked out friends did.

"I have to check the dress-website and look if there's something new," said Sumire and walked to the door.

"Hey I haven't spoken a single word of my jokes yet," Mucho said.

"And it's better if you don't," Hotaru said.

Koko smacked Mucho's head. "See you make all of them leave."

"And you may leave; too, I want to test my new inventions. Or you want to be the substitute Koko," Hotaru said and a robot walk to her with a bin in its hand. Hotaru put the empty cup of her miso soup and stood up.

"I have to see jokes web site, maybe I get a better joke," Mucho said and almost reach the door in a couple of seconds. "Bye!" he waved at Koko then shut the door closed.

"Hota-chan, is there really a new invention?" Koko asked.

"No"

Koko sighed in relief. And walked in front of his pink door, Mucho laughed several hours when he sees his door and received several smacks from Koko, too.

"'coz I haven't finished it, tomorrow it will be finish so be prepared I want it to be immediately tested," Hotaru said and walk to the table pull out a glass and pour water to it.

Koko gust gulp and muttered a good night and walked inside to his room.

The End!!

(Hello hopes you like it!!! Cute S.A.M)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the chapter you've been waiting for, Natsume Hyuuga's entrance.

Chapter 7: **Natsume's past.**

Natsume is staring at far in the horizon from his terrace, watching the birds flew from tree to tree, the sun rising up in the white-blue early sky. It's been 12 years now. Twelve years since him and his wife, Luna Kiozumi divorced and twelve years since his son disappeared. His sister and his son were kidnapped. He saw his sister in the TV after 23 hours and 23 seconds, but not include his son. He felt so useless that time, who wouldn't? If you're a military official (well not an official who wears a uniform with star ranks, just the one who wears a black suit when he is in his so-called 'job') and you can't even save your own son and sister when they are kidnapped.

"Onii-chan, get your lazy butt down here, breakfast is ready!" shouted a female voice down from Natsume's terrace, bringing him back to reality.

"Hn," Natsume said. He goes to his mirror and studied his face. Same messy raven hair and crimson eyes.

'I wonder what my son looks like.' Natsume thought. He only remembers the gray orbs that his son possessed. He was puzzled why his son has that orbs. His mother doesn't also have the same eyes.

"Onii-chan!" shouted the female once more.

"I'm coming already, buriko," shouted Natsume.

Natsume went down stairs and smell the dish her sister made.

"Good Morning, onii-chan!" the girl said.

"It's early in the morning Aoi and you are already damaging my ear drums," Natsume said and sit down.

"Hmp," Aoi pouted and sits down to the chair across his brother on the table.

The siblings ate their breakfast quietly. Aoi try to break the silence.

"Onii-chan, Ruka nii-chan called and said he's going to try the application for a new formed team in the military, he also said that Mucho onii-chan with Sumire 'nee-chan along with the rest of the gang will be with him, too." Aoi said and sip her orange juice.

Natsume finished eating and wipe his face with a table napkin. He stands up and nod at Aoi, then goes strait to her room. He lays at his king sized bed. Question of how he got a wife and a son, well here is the story,

_Flashback, 13 years ago:_

"_What!" a seventeen years old lad with raven hair and crimson eyes shouted to the man behind the desk._

"_I said I made a deal with the Kiozumi family, you're engage to their eldest daughter, Luna Kiozumi and your going to marry her next month," his father said calmly behind the desk of his mahogany table._

"_Next month! I just know that I'm engage this very moment and I'm going to marry that wench next month!!??" the lad shouted again._

"_We don't have a choice Natsume, our company is going to fall and we need a heir, besides we need their help, cooperate with me just this once please," his father ask him and look at his eyes._

"_Whatever, as if I have the power to change that," Natsume said and walk to his room. When his father mid a decision, you can't change it, no matter how hard you try. He slumped in his bed, fish out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Ruka's number._

"_Yow Natsume. What's up," Come a calm voice from the other line._

"_It's just that I'm going to get married next month," Natsume said, moved his phone far from his ears and counted when there's still no reply in the other line, 4….3….2….1.._

"_WHAT!!!" Ruka shouted._

"_Geez Ruka, if I haven't move my phone far from my ears, I'm sure I'm deaf now," Natsume said and picked up his cell phone._

"_Sorry, but are you serious?" Ruka said._

"_Crystal," Natsume said._

"_Well good luck," Ruka said jokingly._

"_I wonder why I ever thought of calling you in the first place, you're not helping me either," Natsume replied._

"_As if I can change your __**fathe**__r's mind," Ruka think._

"_Hn," Natsume hang up. He just thought was the best solution is to wait for that to happen. And he drifted off to dreamland._

_The said month easily passed by and the said wedding happened._

"_I pronounce you man and wife," said the father. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Natsume just peck her in the cheeks. He already learned that this girl loves someone and didn't approve in this arrangement._

_The party began and the said couple began the first dance._

"_You know, you could have objected if you didn't like this idea, this wouldn't have happened," Luna said and looked at him._

"_As if it's going to change my father's mind, if it did, I wouldn't be here with you now," Natsume replied._

"_That old hags just think of their companies and it's future heir after all."_

_They continued the dance and sleep in the same room, well Natsume was basically in the sofa._

_They stay like that for 3 months until Natsume walked in one night drunk and suddenly kissed her then ………(you know what happened and I don't want to mess with the rating.)_

_Nine months later_

_After the nine month's of, including to him, NATSUME'S WORST MONTHS. Why, you ask, why that's the worst months of his life? Because with capital letter B, Luna's been eating unique foods like ripe orange in a soy sauce, Natsume being as 'obedient' as he was, always provide his wife the special need for their child even if in the middle of the night, she wakes him up and want to eat vanilla ice cream which is empty stocked in their ref and he has to go out to buy one for his pregnant wife and then he came back to see his wife's already eating something different and told him that she don't like the ice cream anymore. _

"_Arg!!!" Luna shouted inside the delivery room. It's her delivery date. Natsume was currently pacing back and forth outside the said room and a blonde haired guy was staring at him with his clear blue eyes._

"_Will you sit down? I fell dizzy looking at you. She's gonna be alright!" shouted the already irritated lad._

"_I can't help it Ruka! She's having my baby, not to mention my first ever baby, it's natural to be nervous!" shouted the crimson eyed guy._

"_Then sit here!"_

_Natsume just sit beside his best friend. After a couple of minutes the doctor goes out._

"_Your wife did very well and congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy. You may visit your wife when the nurses finished cleaning her," she said and walked away._

"_Did you hear that? I have a baby boy, Ruka. I have a son. I'm a father now!" Natsume shouted._

_His best friend just sweat drop and smiled. _

'_What does it fell to be a father' he suddenly thought._

"_Congrats, bro," he said to the joyful and hyper Natsume._

_After a while, the nurses go out and allow Natsume and Ruka to go inside. They saw a tired Luna, the baby beside her. She looked up and saw Natsume. When he starts to approach his baby the baby wailed._

"_Don't worry, nothing harm done," Luna said and smiled gently._

"'_K,"_

_He continued to approach the baby and he touches the face, as if like in the movies the baby stops crying._

"_See. Ruka-kun, you can touch my baby, too."_

_After a while of touching and carrying the baby, Ruka bead goodbye, Natsume fall asleep in a sofa and their baby was in the nursery in the Hospital._

_2 months passed:_

_Natsume was currently sleeping in the bed with Luna on the other side of the bed when a knock was heard in the room's door._

"_What?" asked a sleepy Natsume?_

_Rosa was trembling, tears falling down the 41 aged maid. When Natsume saw this, he was sure of one thing: __**Trouble**__._

"_What's the matter, Rosa? Is there something wrong?"_

"_T-they to-took N-Ne-Netsuke, A-Long with A-Aoi-sama," said the trembling maid._

_Natsume ran to the nursery, sure enough, no doubt, his two-month son was missing. Then she heard a car going away. He ran to their room to see a crying Luna, he walked to the window. A black limousine was driving pass the gate, the guard was unconsciously laying in the ground._

_Then the butcher of the house got to their room with a miserable face. He walked to Natsume._

"_I'm so sorry Natsume-sama; they point a gun on me, I can't do anything," he said while looking at his master, "and they left this," he handed a piece of paper to him, "they said you will need this information to help your son to be safe."_

_Natsume open the paper, there the words were clearly written:_

_Wait for our call, if you don't want your son and sister to be hurt!! I shall have my revenge for my brother's death Hyuuga…_

_Natsume tear the paper apart and throw it in the floor. Maybe this was the said criminal who broke from the jail a month ago. They said that that his brother was electrocuted to die because of many cases._

"_Ring, Ring," the telephone of the house ringed. Natsume quickly ran to the side and picked the phone._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just want to revenge my brother's death, I know that you where the one who capture him and refuse to accept money to set him free. Then I was captured, I planned that, to save my one and only brother, but you, you suggest letting him electrocuted, so I can't save him. That's why I hate you, Private Hyuuga Natsume. You'll gonna regret and fell what I fell when the people you love was killed, maybe you'll head get clearer." The voice in the other line laughed._

"_I'm going to find you sooner or later, you'll gonna be with your brother any minute soon," Natsume said and clenched his fists._

"_Oops, I'm afraid so. Do you think that's a bright idea? If you do, you're a big IDIOT. So I suggest that you wait for my instructions."_

"_Damn you!!!" Natsume shouted and put the phone with a loud noise._

_They went like that for several days. One night, Natsume was currently sitting in front of the TV when news appeared,_

"_A private agent of the army found a girl in an old ware house this night. This is the photo of the said girl," the screen showed a photo of Aoi "If you know her just call this no. 03081785."_

_Natsume was dumbstruck. But wait a minute? They didn't mention his son, WHAT THE HECK??_

_He called the number and said that the girl was his sister; they said that she was currently in the Red Cross Hospital. He got there and after asking the nurse what room she was in, he immediately got there._

_Natsume searched after seven days when his sister was found. (But you know what happens after seven days of Mikan's waiting) he searched everywhere, even inside the army, but to no veil, he can't found him. Then his wife proposed a divorce, saying that her old lover was here to take her. Then they divorced, his wife not even caring where the heck their son is. _

_End of flashback:_

But he sometimes forgets the problems when his sister makes him smile. Aoi must be a pain in the ass sometimes but she can make the atmosphere happier even if you're in a gloomy mood. Aoi is the only reason why he continued to live his life.

Natsume fished out his cellphone and dialed Ruka's number. After several rings his bestfriend picked up the call.

"Hey Natsume, what's up?" Ruka said.

"How's the application?"

"I'm a member now!! Even if the challenge is quit difficult, I passed it all." Natsume heard a shout of something like 'Nogi get your lazy but here, we need to prepare for the arrival of the leader!'

"Sorry-,"

"Okay, I'll just call you next time"

"'k'"

Natsume hang up and slumped in his pillow. Thinking of the past only makes you depressed, so he decided to think of the future instead. Few minutes passed and the lad in the bed slowly falls into his own private dreamland.

ThE ENd

_(Hey that's what, I've been writing in the past few days, the chapters of my stories. Anyway Happy New Year! Wish you a prosperous and happy life in this year 2009!! Happy reading!!! Cute S.A.M!! (",) ) _


	8. Chapter 8

(I want to thank, YunaNeko for his/her review, along with the other authors. '_**Kob Kun kha!'! (**__It's_ _Thai language of saying Thank you_!!**)** (",)

Chapter 8: **The arrival**

Mikan was sleeping peacefully when the door of her room suddenly open and Youchi come in.

"MOM, WAKE UP!" Youchi shouted.

Mikan sat up immediately and looked everywhere.

"Where, where is the criminal?" Mikan shouted.

Youchi sweat drop. What's his mom's talking about again this time? The first one is when she asked him and his uncle Jonathan to protect the car. Even a mouse won't ever think of protecting a stupid car! Why? Because as what he said, it is a _**car.**_

"What criminal are you talking about, Mom?" Youchi asked.

"You just shouted! It means there is a robber or something," Mikan said.

Youchi slapped his forehead.

"Mom I shouted because it's already 8 o'clock in the morning and you're still sleeping," Youchi said calmly.

"And?" Mikan asked.

"And today is our schedule to go back to the HQ," Youchi said.

"What?" Mikan shouted.

Youchi covered his ears to prevent his eardrums to be broken. Mikan jump up and run to her bathroom.

"You-chan could you please pack my clothes?" Mikan shouted inside the bathroom.

"Okay," Youchi answered. He gets his mom's suit case. He packed all her clothes accept for her undergarments. If you see or touch her personal things you would surely taste hell earlier of what you expected.

After ten minutes Mikan goes out wearing a baggy black jeans and a black shirt with a black and red and black jacket. (Sorry, I love black and red!)

"Let's go," she said and carry her suit case.

_Meanwhile in the RH HQ._

Hotaru was calling a meeting, this meeting will start in 3…..2…..1…

"I call this meeting because our leader is arriving in this very day and you need to greet her with respect," Hotaru said and looked at her co-members who return just nod their heads.

"Ok let's go," and she and her group go out and walk to the long hallways. Five minutes and three seconds later and the said group were seen in the front of their HQ with the other officers who are waiting for the said leader's arrival.

"She supposed to be here in," Hotaru looked at her watch, "10….9….8….7….6…5…4...3…2…1," Hotaru finished counting and a Suzuki alto stop in front of them. A boy about 12 years old goes out of the car.

"Is that our leader?" Mucho asked and his eyes grow to stints.

"No," Koko answered and smacked his head. Hotaru just muttered a "Baka" Then walk to the driver's door. The drivers door and opened and a girl the same age of them with golden-brown locks and a silver cap (ne happy?? I didn't put black there 'coz she will look black and red, although it's my favorite color) step out.

"Hotaru," the girl said and hold her hand in a high five, Hotaru just slap the hand with her own high five.

Meanwhile in Mikan's side, she needs to be like this in front of many people except for her best friends, though she hates it, but order is an order.

They passed and Mikan also raise her hands at koko and Koko replied the same manner Hotaru did.

"Sakura-sama, welcome back," Shiddo said.

"Glad to be back, Shiddo," Mikan answered.

"Sakura-sama, where is your brother?" Shiddo asked.

A handsome guy walked out of the car and walked strait to Mikan.

"Here, Shiddo!" Jonathan answered. "So who's gonna take me around for a walk?

"I can!" A green haired girl, with, in Jonathan's opinion, wear over from natural counts of clothes in the body.

"Um miss, is Christmas today?" he asked.

"'Coz you looked like a CHRISTMAS TREE!" Jonathan said.

Sumire's face was red, not because of embarrassment, but because of anger.

"I suggest you run and find a place to hide," Mikan said.

"I guessed, too" Jonathan started running, followed by a fuming Sumire. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted.

"There's no tomorrow for you!" they heard Sumire shouted.

They all just laughed. Mikan went to the other officers and greet them. She finished chattering with them and bid goodbye. She greet her members and turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru just say to them to get my bags, I want to rest for the rest of the day (hey I'm sure you understands what the two rests means!!), I shall talk to all of you tomorrow. Introductions tomorrow guys," she looked at her members who in return just nod in agreement. Mikan went strait to her room with Youchi and immediately fall asleep since it was 2: 05 in the afternoon. Curious why they arrived that time? Well because they are in an island somewhere out there and it takes HOURS to travel.

Youchi just stared at his mom who's cradled and muttered a soft "good night" even if it's still afternoon and drifted to his own dreamland beside Mikan.

The ENd!!!

_(Hey hey hey!! Don't blame me for this one! It's the __**start of class**__ and my head is clearly BLANK right now!! Huhhuhuh (",) Cute S.A.M)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(**_Hey did you already see the movie Garfield 2??? If you didn't well I suggest you buy one! It's so funny and amazing!! And don't forget to review!!)_

**Chapter** 9: _**The meeting and the introductions.**_

It was a beautiful morning. A brunette was sitting in her terrace with a cup of cereal and a boy with a cup of coffee.

"You know Youchi, coffee is not good to a growing boy like you," Mikan said while staring at his so-called son who is drinking his coffee while staring at far away.

"Mom, you should also stop eating cereal and try some coffee, you're not a baby anymore," Youchi answered.

"Mou, You-chan, I love cereal."

"Then stop complaining about my coffee,"

"I'm just worried that you wouldn't be able to grow higher,"

Youchi just sweatdrop, his adapted mother was always worrying to useless things. Why does he know about him being adapted? Well simple. He asked his mother. What else???

_Flashback:_

_Youchi was staring at his mother who's staring at a magazine in her queen sized bed._

"_Mom, may I ask you a question?" _

"_What is it, You-chan?"_

"_Am I really your true son?"_

_Mikan stopped reading and looked at her son._

"_Where did you get that nonsense, of course-" _

"_Mom I want the truth,"_

_Mikan sat up and looked at him._

"_The truth is, I found you wit h a girl inside a warehouse. No one came to get you; I don't want to give you to the orphanage earthier so I adopt you_._ I'm sorry for not telling you these earlier, I'm afraid that you'll gonna hate me and you'll never eat anymore."_

_Youchi sweatdrops. Of all the things to worry, his mom chooses the food. _

"_Are you angry with me?"_

"_No, but we must go to the mega mall and buy what I want!!" Youchi said with eyes shining._

"_Aren't you really angry Youchi?" Mikan asked._

"_No, why would I? You take care of me, and then you give me a place to stay not to mention so rich, so no." Youchi said. _

_End of flashback._

"Come on Youchi, we need to meet my new members," Mikan said and walked inside.

After 40 minutes and 03 seconds Mikan arrived in the meeting place with Youchi in her side. She wore a simple black over sized t-shirt with the letters _free style _and gray baggy jeans with a red cap. She first saw Hotaru followed by the rest of the gang. They greet her. A girl with a green hair, who Mikan recognized was the one who chased her brother, approached.

"Excused me Sakura-sama, but did you saw your brother, I haven't have my revenge yet," Sumire said and looked back from Mikan to her back.

"He's in his room, still sleeping. If he wakes up, I'll deliver him to you personally, make sure to teach him well," Mikan said.

"Thank you Sakura-sama, I'm Sumire Shouda." She said and nodded to every one.

"Ruka Nogi"

"Mochu"

"Nonoko Ogarasawa!"

"Yuu Tobita"

"And you know us already!" shouted Koko who was pointing his finger at Hotaru.

"This is Youchi Sakura, my son and I'm Mikan Sakura. You can call him You-chan or anything that you want and you can call me Mikan or Mikan-chan, also anything you want, since you are my members. I'll let you know of my true name and my face." She takes off her cap and heard gasp of surprise from the girls except for Hotaru.

"Even if you already have a son your still very beautiful Mikan-chan," said Nonoko.

"Thanks, not very many people sees my face, most of them are military officials and police," Mikan said and counted them. "Hmm, looks like I have to find the 2 members on my own. I'll find the best!!!"

"Mom are you planning to give them the signs?" Youchi asked which made all the new members accept for Hotaru (of course) have a questioning look.

"So who wants to go with me to my tattoo store?"

"What are we going to do there, Mikan-san?" Ruka asked.

"Um your name is Ruka Nogi right?" Mikan said. Ruka nods. "We are going to take our tattoo for our team. Like this," she showed them the tattoos she got from different groups she was once assigned.

"Does that hurt?" Mochu asked.

"Of course, it will hurt, dummy," Hotaru muttered.

"So Mi-chan, let's go!" Koko shouted and zoomed off the door.

_Few minutes later__:_

They are standing in a store, no scratch that the right word is building, no scratch that again, a HUGE building. In the top of the building, written in glass letters is Sakura Enterprises the other one was a mall, a hotel, a high class restaurant and last but not the least movie theater.

"This is your 'store' Mikan-san?" asked Ruka while staring from corner to corner of the huge buildings.

"It doesn't seem like a 'store' to me, actually," Mochu said and earned a smack from Koko who answered "Of course it's not, you idiot!"

"Is this your company and buildings, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Yes I build this but Tsubasa take control of the company and the other is controlled by my idiotic brother Jonathan."

"Whose Tsubasa Mikan-chan is he your husband?" Nonoko asked again.

"No, he's my big bro."

"But I heard that there are only two Sakura siblings," Ruka muttered while they where walking inside a spinning glass door, (hey don't blame me, I don't know what that thing's name is. **lol**) and go to a big elevator.

"He's our adapted, he's my favorite senpai. And he's surname isn't Sakura. He's called Tsubasa Andou." They pass to a door and a tall man with a pink haired girl was having a tea.

"Misaki-sempai? I'm not dreaming right?" Mikan said and pinched her cheeks.

"No Mimi, she comes back from Paris this morning and I am the one to escort her," the guy with a handsome face with a star in the right eye stands up. The other giggled at her nickname.

"Bro, I suggest you stop calling me that," Mikan said and glare at him.

The pink haired girl laughed and noticed her companions.

"I see, new team again Mikan-chan am I right?"

"Yeah it's really a perfect timing. You can tattoo us. I love your tattoos," Koko said.

"Hey Koko your hair grows despite of the chemical Hotaru-chan put!' Misaki said and approach koko, examining his dirty blond hair.

"Mi-chan invent something to make the hair grows," Koko said with a bright smile. Hotaru put that chemical to Koko when he was unconscious because Koko broke her newest invention.

"Ok, you can chat tomorrow, now we need to apply our tattoos so we can get lunch in time." Mikan said and looked at her watch reading 08:32 in the morning. Early huh? Well better not waste the time; there are 8 of them that she needs to tattoo.

"Follow me! See you tomorrow Tsu-kun!" Misaki waved at Tsubasa who just scratch his head because of the nickname.

Misaki led them to a pinked paint door. Then she twisted the knob and they all go inside. Inside the room was a different picture of different tattoos. Ruka recognize some of Natsume's tattoos in the photos.

"So what design do you want?" asked Misaki.

"Hawks," Mikan answered. "Red and black for me since I'm the leader. Ask them what they want for their tattoos."

The one with blond hair with blue eyes is Ruka, the one with green hair is Sumire, the one with dirty blond hair beside Koko is Mochu, the blue haired one is Nonoko (I'm sorry, I don't know who possessed the blue one, Anna or Nonoko, so I just play a game of mini mini maini moo, then I choose Nonoko.) and you know the rest of them.

"Hotaru,"

"Red with violet,"

"Sumire,"

"Red with green,"

"Koko,"

"Red with brown,"

"Nonoko,"

"Red with blue,"

"Mochu,"

"Red with yellow-green"

Everybody looked at Mochu. "What? It's my favorite color!"

"Ruka,"

"Red with yellow,"

"So whose the Vice leader?" Misaki asked.

"What vice leader?" Koko asked.

"The one who wears the opposite color of the leader. Don't tell me you got none?"

"Yeah I'm still searching," Mikan answered.

"So let's start the tattoo session." Misaki said and took out a clean needle inside a black box. Mikan was the first one followed by Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Nonoko, Mochu and lastly Ruka. They finished at exactly 12:00 noon.

"Don't touch your tattoos; it's still fresh, we don't want to them to get infected don't we? It will completely heal in 2 days so be careful and don't get them wet!" Misaki shouted when the doors of the elevators closed.

"Hey why don't we get a delicious lunch, maybe it will erase the pain in our tattooed wrist and neck." Mikan suggest. They all vote to have tattoos in the back of their necks and wrists.

"Let's go to the nearest 'eat all you can'! Koko shouted.

(Let me tell you. 'Eat all you can' is a famous eating place in Thailand where you can eat all you want, the best choice is to get in a group of many people so there is less to pay. The foods are from meats to seafoods to fruits to ice cream to treats and even French fries. It's really fun going there but if you don't finish them all, you have to pay for every gram yayks!! I got there 20 times already!!!)

"Yeah, I'm gonna pay for all!" Mikan said.

"No, 'eat all you can' is the best when it's night time, I suggest, since we're still not starving yet, we go shopping," said Hotaru.

"Ok Mikan's mega mall, here we come!" and they got inside Mikan's car and found Youchi already there.

.

They spend hours of shopping here and there, with Youchi ordering toys here and there, too. When Misaki was applying tattoo to them, Youchi got out because of the smell and go to Tsubasa's computer who was currently in a meeting and play games in his other laptop. Since he has two kinds of laptop the big and black one and the small silver one. He always gets his smaller laptop when he has a meeting.

"Hey it's not supposed to be lunch, it's now called Dinner," Mochu said and was replied by 'sure it is' by everyone. Well not everyone coz Koko smacked his head.

They got out 06: 58 in the afternoon and went strait to Mikan's car to deposit their bags and drive strait to the nearest 'eat all you can' place. After eating they got home and sleep. Tomorrows going to be a big day, maybe they will receive a mission. No one knows what's going tomorrow. (Well except me!!! (",))

The ENd

_(Hey that was all I can think of! Don't forget to judge my story!! HAPPY READING!! Cute S.A.M (".))_


	10. Chapter 10

(_Sorry for my mistake of the Gakuen Alice character Mochu!!! Pls. forgive me, onegai!! Hey did you review? If you didn't its okay, as long as you like it!! HAPPY reading!! Thank you to all the people that review!!)_

_From Cute S.A.M: I do __**not**__ own Gakuen Alice manga. If I did, I won't waste my time to write this story….lol_

_Chapter 10_: _**Anna Imenomiya**_

Mikan was called on a mission. She is currently walking towards the head office. She stopped outside a carved oak door and twisted the knob. She saw a pink haired girl sitting in a working chair.

"Anna Imenomiya of the Imenomiya group of companies is a high class official. She is currently going to ride a bullet-proof black van right now, she receive many death threats this month I heard that some men will send her to a different hide out, she is a private official like you so she is threatened. But it is not confirmed that the officials she is with is the true one. Your mission is to guard her and don't fail me, Sakura."

"Of course I won't."

"And one more, this is your special made gun, just say to your other members that they can get theirs after your done with your mission." The person beside the mahogany desk handed a gun with a silencer. (Sorry can't find a name for my Leader, if you have any suggestions, just send it to me!!!)

"Eh?? A silencer?" Mikan whispered.

"When and where?" Mikan asked.

"15 minutes from now and in the Paradise hotel, you can leave now."

"Ok." Mikan goes out and walk outside. There was a telephone stand with a person talking inside.

Mikan dialed her cellphone and someone picked up at the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru, please ready my bike, I have a mission."

"Ok, I will put the materials for your bike." (And I'm not talking about the natural materials. I'm talking about a different 'materials')

"Ok." Mikan said and walked through a telephone stand and dialed a number, the telephone stand slowly goes down, the person who was previously inside the stand was shocked, and a new one appeared, empty stocked. Mikan walk to a door and found Hotaru inside putting the last part of the 'materials' in her red and black bike. (Hey haven't I told you before, I like red and black!!!)

"It's finished."

"Thank you." Mikan said and walked to the bike; Carry it to a circle in a corner.

"And Mikan," Hotaru said. Mikan raise an elegant brow. "Don't trip on your own feet or I'll hunt you." Hotaru said and smile one of her unique smiles. Mikan smiled also, even if Hotaru doesn't say it in the direct way, she always get what she wants to say. One word is the meaning of those of what she said: _**be safe.**_

The circle slowly goes higher from the floor where it once belong and finally it stopped in the '2nd' floor of the building. Mikan apply the speaker in her ear that only special bike have, put on her helmet which was black helmet with red flames and kicked her bike into life, once she twisted the holder of the bike, it let a wild roar and a door suddenly opened. Mikan drive out with the speed of 45 km per hr.

"Hotaru what's the current position of the van?" Mikan asked.

"It's not moving yet, a girl with pink hair was currently going out of the house and a lot of body guards were guarding her. You can click the upper left yellow button in the side of the screen of your bike to see it your self."

(_Didn't I mention the original screen of the bike which has the speed and gas level has also an upper level when you clicked a button in the in the left spot? Well if I didn't then forgive me!!!)_

Mikan pressed the said button and a second screen with a little figures appeared. There was a colored pink one and a black one. Mikan recognized them as Anna, the pink one and the van, the black one. The other there are the said guards. There are all 10 guards with high calibers of guns.

"Hotaru, how many minutes will it take until I arrive there?" Mikan turn into an abandoned alley. It was a short cut. The gangs there all bowed as she passes. Those gangs tried to stop her when she has a mission several months ago. She beat them and spares them after. The gangs there learned to respect her and no longer do bad things. Mikan just raise a hand as she passed them.

"If you are on your current speed now it's exactly 5 minutes. You said you only have 15 minutes to go there, right. You already used your three minutes, so you only have 7 minutes to apply the 'materials' I put to your bike to yourself."

"Thanks, just watch and learn," Mikan said and smirked.

"HN" Hotaru answered.

Mikan accelerated her speed to 60 km. per hr.

'_No need to waste time, I still have to give my precious gifts to my members, maybe this Anna something would like to join in our team, she a private official so I'm sure she's trained but I still have to test her. Besides it will increase our members and I only have to find 1 more' _Mikan thought.

After more turning here and there, she finally stopped in a gigantic building which called the 'Paradise Hotel'.

"This hotel is only an _'inch'_ smaller than mine. Oh don't think of that, mine was only an _'inch'_ bigger." Mikan said and giggled. She applied her bullet proof vest, her black jacket and put knives, bullets, and of course her super-handy invent by Hotaru wireless earphones.

"Oh here they are," Mikan said when a black van goes out from the hotels parking lot.

Mikan goes to her bike and kicked it. She tailed the van in a safe distance. They were currently in a grassy way when a gray van stopped the black van.

"Oh, same old scene," Mikan yawned.

"Yeah, you know what to do," Hotaru said.

"You know, I can tell you what can happen next," Mikan said and took her sniper gun.

"They will just first rain the van with bullets, and then-" Mikan said while loading the bullets.

"I don't think they did," Hotaru said.

"Ehh?"

"Look for yourself, baka," Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at the scene and saw Anna held in the front by her so-called 'guards'.

'_I think I don't need this sniper gun anymore' _Mikan left the gun beside her bike.

"This is going to be an interesting mission," Mikan smirked.

There was a fat man with a thin one. The thin one has two cases in his hands. One of the guards of the victim came in front. Mikan recognize him at the leader. She went nearer to eavesdrop. When she was already in about 3 meters away, hiding in a tall group of grass she went to the nearest member; she hit him behind the neck, covers his mouth and carries him behind the tall grasses. That went until there were only 5 guards in the victim's side and four on the opposite minus their leaders.

"This gift from leader-chan is really useful,"(I just name her like that.) Mikan said while loading a special bullet, one for each people, except Anna. "Who knows it can help in this kind of circumstances?"

"Here is the girl from the Imenomiya group of companies," stated the leader of the victim.

"_Eh, they're still are in that conversation? I've already knocked out half of their guards!" _Mikan thought.

"I've spend a hard time to convince this girl that I am her guard. She's feisty one," he continued.

Mikan turned her gun to the farthest from the leaders. At the end it all ends up of minus 3 from the recent numbers of salvagers.

"Now what topic are they talking?" Mikan said while hiding behind where she can clearly see Anna.

"I want 10 million in exchange for her!" demanded the one who was holding Anna.

"These guys sure are stupid and retarded. Don't you think Hotaru?" Mikan whispered.

"Stop talking nonsense and finish this already," Hotaru said.

"Patience is virtue, remember that," Mikan said and counted the remaining members.

"Is it going to startle them if I shot the closer members with a silencer?" Mikan asked.

"Of course it will, baka," Hotaru said and sip her coffee.

"Ok then I'll just shoot them," Mikan said and shot the two at same time. That didn't bother the two who is exchanging the money and the victim. Mikan shoot the others who just left the 5 the only alive. Scratch that it's 4 count them with the thin man who is in the side of the van and her.

"You said it will startle them!" Mikan whispered.

"They are so stupid to be a criminal then," Hotaru replied.

Mikan continued to shoot the other members and only left the two 'stupid' criminals and Anna.

"I think they have a hearing problem. Tsk, tsk, tsk… poor criminals," Mikan signed.

The two exchange their money and only notice that they are the only one left.

"What happened?" shouted the one who has Anna.

"I don't know? How can we not hear the sounds?"

"Coz you are stupid to pay attention to it," Mikan said.

"Who are you?" shouted the two criminals at the same time.

Mikan shoot the one who has Anna. But didn't hit the person, it hit the one thing that is tying Anna's hands.

"You little brat!" shouted the man. He shoots Mikan who only dodge the guns by flipping in the air.

Mikan winked at Anna who hit the stomach of the man who is holding her. The man coughed and Anna didn't waste the opportunity, she grabs the man's gun and points it at him.

Anna was currently tying the fat mans hands when Mikan returned with an also tied up man.

"Who are you?" Anna asked after Mikan escort the man in the back of the van.

"Just call me Sakura; let's just say that I'm your private guard," Mikan said.

"Thank you very much!" Anna said. She jump and bear hug Mikan.

"Ok, I need some air," Mikan choked.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No"

"Please?" Anna gives her a puppy dog eyes.

"You serious"

Anna nod.

"Ok, I need an additional member for my team,"

"I can be a member!"

Mikan just nod and dialed a number and speak a few words to the other line.

"Let's go," Mikan said and walk to the direction of her bike.

"Go to where?" Anna said.

"To my baby," Mikan answered.

"A baby? But I didn't hear a single wail!" Anna shouted to Mikan who is already far away from her.

"Not every thing called baby wail you know, so just follow," Mikan said.

Mikan lead Anna to where her 'baby' was hidden. Anna's mouth formed a perfect O shape.

"This is so beautiful!" Anna shouted.

Mikan opened one of the secret holder of her bike and placed her 'useless' sniper gun. Then she press one of her thumbs to a clear space in the screen, and she kicked it. Her bike started to roar. Her bike doesn't need a key to start the engine. You just have to place your thumb and it will identify you then kick it to life. Mikan nods at Anna who is still gawking at her bike. Anna didn't even bulge when Mikan nods.

"Anna are you coming or not?" Mikan shouted.

"You don't have to shout you know," Anna said.

"If I didn't shout you will surely drool any minute from now," Mikan said.

"Ok," Anna said and climbed up behind Mikan.

"Ne Sakura-san, where are we going?" Anna said.

"To my HQ I'm gonna introduce you," Mikan replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"Isn't that in a bit hurry?" Anna said while she tightened her grip on Mikan when she accelerated the speed.

"No we need two members ASAP, they would be happy if they found out we have a new one," Mikan replied and accelerated again the speed.

"Sakura-san police will surely follow us with this speed," Anna said while holding more tightly at Mikan's shirt.

"No they won't. Look at that police officer," Mikan said and nod at a police who take off his cap and bowed.

"Sakura-san, can you introduce me tomorrow? I need to sleep," Anna said and yawn.

"Ok, I'll call Shiddo and asked for a new room, hold on tight we might decrease our speed I need to dial his number," Mikan said and press a pink button. A set of numbers appear in front of her screen. Mikan touch the number that is supposed to be Shiddo's and touch the dial sign.

"Hello," a guy answered.

"Listen Shiddo, I need a new room for one of my new member," Mikan said.

"Ok," Shiddo said.

Mikan wait a few seconds b4 Shiddo spoke again.

"Third in the right from your room Sakura-sama,"

"Thanks," Mikan said and hanged up. "I'll show you the room once we get there." Mikan said to Anna and accelerated their speed.

Anna only nod. The ride to the HQ is quiet. Mikan just park her motorbike in a garage and they walk to her room.

"Sleep tight, you have to get a sign after I introduce you tomorrow," Mikan said and closed the door.

"Tomorrow will be a tiring day and excited as well," Mikan said and go inside her and Youchi's room.

ThE ENd

_(Happy reading!!! CUTE S.A.M (",)……..)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _**The introduction of the 9**__**th**__** member.**_

"Ne Hotaru, do you know why Mi-chan assembled a meeting today?" Koko asked.

"Nope, so shut up," Hotaru said staring at the gun she was fixing. Koko just go to Mochu and play rock paper scissors with him.

"Imai-san do you know what is the reason why Sakura-san called a meeting?" Ruka said.

"Ask Koko Ruka I already told him my answer," Hotaru said without looking at the blue eyed lad.

Ruka smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Hotaru," Ruka said and walked to Koko who was hitting Mochu because he is cheating.

It was Hotaru's time to blush.

"I told you! Do not cheat on me," Koko shouted.

"But I didn't! Your just angry coz you lose!" Mochu shouted and receive a smack.

"Why you little-" Koko was cut off when Ruka faked a coughed.

"Koko do you know why we have a meeting?"

"No. I already asked Hotaru but she said she don't know," Koko said and grab Mochu's shirt to prevent him from leaving.

After a few minutes Youchi come in the room.

"Maybe you can ask him," suggest Ruka.

Koko go to Youchi and asked the same question he did to Hotaru and received the same answer.

"Ruka-kun, he doesn't know either," Koko said and walked to Mochu. When he was about to hit him the door opened and reveal Mikan.

"Ohayo minna-san, I called a meeting today to introduce to you your new member. Pls. welcome our 9th member. Anna Imenomiya." Mikan said and a girl with pink hair entered the room.

"Mi-chan, did you just said Anna?" Koko said.

"Hi Koko-kun," Anna waved.

"You know each other?" Yuu asked.

"Yep, she is my girlfriend,"

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Nonoko asked.

"Since last month, I meet her in a café," Koko said.

"Koko, why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked.

"Because you didn't ask," Koko thought.

"So since you know each other, Koko can move to your room," Hotaru said.

"Hota-chan!" Koko shouted.

"Oh not really, I already have an alarm clock," Anna said and they all laughed.

"So mi-chan when will she get the sign?" Koko asked.

"After we finished eating in my little restaurant," Mikan said.

"You know Sakura-san, I haven't seen your brother yet," Sumire said out of the blue.

"You will see him one of these days," Youchi replied.

"Let's go," Mikan said and they drove off to Mikan's 'small' restaurant.

"Ne, Mi-chan, the food is so goooooodddddddd," Nonoko said and eat a chicken lollipop.

"So Anna-chan you can call me Mikan or whatever you like," Mikan said and sipped her ice coffee.

"So what is your job how did you and Mi-chan meet?" Asked Yuu who have a mouthful of lasagna.

"I'm from the Imenomiya group of companies and I'm a private agent who captured a criminal who is the most wanted one," Anna said and picked a french fry, "Then I receive death threats so I was placed in a rest house. One day, a group of guys dressed in a police suit come and said that I'm being moved. Then we go to a van and drive then Mikan-chan saved me. That's all," Anna said.

"So you asked Mikan-chan what you can do for her right." Sumire said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Anna said with curiosity.

"Because that's what happens all the time,' Hotaru said and sip her grape juice.

"Really?" Anna said.

"Really" the rest chorused.

They got to the tattoo room and placed Anna a tattoo. Red and pink is what she has. And then they went home and rest. Mikan decide that she will already give the guns tomorrow for their special mission.

Continue………

To next chapter!

_(hey that is all I made…… CUTE S.A.M (",)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _**Her side of view**_

Mikan was putting on her black jacket and looked at the sleeping face of Youchi. She's sure that the poor child will freak out, if he find she's not there, so she stick a letter in the fridge. The she walked out the door. She's walking in the hallway when _what I've done _by Linkin Park, her ringtone began to play. She fished the cellphone out from the front pocket of her baggy pants and looked at the caller. The letter that is written out in the outside small screen of her flip-open Motorola cellphone is _Leader._

"mushi-mushi, Sakura speaking," she said.

"Where are you now?" leader said some noise at the background.

"I'm currently walking to my bike," Mikan replied as she turns to the right to a so-called dead-end.

"Hurry up, time is gold," Leader said and she hangs up.

"Someone has a _red visitor,_" Mikan muttered and press a number in her phone then the supposed to be dead-end open up. She then walked a few steps and opens a black door. The she spotted a bike and walked to it. She then carried the bike to the circle and it goes up. The she did the usual thing and flew into the road.

"We should hurry up, someone might be impatient," Mikan said to no-one and increased her speed.

She was walking in the hall of the supposed to be building of her leader. Then when she was walking in a corner-

'_Thud,'_

Mikan and the person landed on their butts. Mikan muttered an '_itai_' and began to stand up.

She looked at the person she bumps with. He has raven hair and porcelain-like white skin. She approached him.

"Daijobou?" Mikan asked.

Then the person looked up. Crimson meets Hazel. Mikan was mesmerized. She was looking to him when he broke it.

"Hn, watch where your going, _baka_," he suddenly muttered.

'Baka,' the word repeated itself in Mikan's mind. Did this guy just call her a baka?

"What did you say?" Mikan asked her face red.

"What? Are you deaf?" he said and then he also stands up.

"Jerk, answer me," Mika said.

"Jerk?" He said.

"Yeah, you are a Jerk. A big damn jerk," Mikan said.

"Bad language were using isn't it?" Natsume said.

"I don't care," Mikan said.

"Whatever, now say sorry," he said.

"Why would I?" Mikan countered.

"Because you clumsy baka bump into me," he said coolly.

"I didn't bump on you, for your information," Mikan said.

"I don't care, just say 'sorry'," Natsume said and glare at her.

Mikan looked at her Timex classic B2M558. It read 04: 52. Oh, joy. She's SO screwed.

"You are wasting my time, if you have no bruise, no scratch, whatever. I will go now," Mikan said and almost run.

"Hey baka! You haven't said sorry yet!" Natsume shouted. (_did you notice? He and Mikan is OOC xD_)

Mikan didn't even hear him as she run to the elevator, which is luckily she found quickly, the problem is, for Mikan, it's not cooperating because it's in the 7th floor of the High building. Why oh why didn't this building have five elevators like her buildings? Mikan cursed the innocent elevator and run for the emergency stairs.

"Finally!" Mikan said while she exits the door with the sign of 'floor #8'.

She then began to search for the room marked 802 which she immediately found. She then knocks in the room then open it. Mikan decided its better, if her back was facing the leader. Mikan imagined the leader's fuming face and holding a gun. Then she slowly turns her back to find a smiling leader with a mug of coffee sitting in a working chair.

"Congratulations, you arrive in time," She said while pointing at a pentagon clock. Mikan looked at the clock which read 05:00.

"I arrive in time?" Mikan dumbly asked.

"Yes, I was in the early morning bazaar when I called you," Leader said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WANT TO TALK 04:30 IN THE MORNING!!!" Mikan shouted.

Her leader just put her mug in the left wooden table and then immediately put her hands in the ears to prevent the ear-piercing scream to break her eardrum.

"Ok, ok. Jeez Sakura, could you talk in a proper tone?" Mikan asked.

"TALK IN THE PROPER TONE! I FRIKKIN WAKE UP AT 04:00 IN THE MORNING TO GO HERE AND YOU'LL JUST SAY 'TALK IN A PROPER TONE!" Mikan shouted again.

"I AM YOUR LEADER. I ORDER YOU TO STOP SHOUTING," leader also shouted.

"Ok. So what are we going to talk about?" Mikan said calmly and sit the opposite chair facing the leader.

Leader just sweatdrop at the girls behavior, one minute she is shouting, the other she is calm. The only one thing that crosses her mind is: _this girl sure have mood swings._

"Oh, you said you're team needs one member right?" Leader said and sip at her coffee.

"Yes, a vice-leader," Mikan replied as she pulled the magazine to her side from the middle of the glass table.

"I did choose a perfect one then," Leader said.

"Choose?" Mikan said still staring at the magazine, didn't even made an effort to look at the person across the table.

"Yes, he is a perfect one," Leader said.

"He? Hope so," Mikan said.

"Of cou—," her sentence was cut when the door open and a figure appear. Mikan didn't even bother to look at him. She didn't give the person any attention at all. That is until the person talk.

"Sorry I'm late," said an 'oh' so familiar voice.

"I know this voice," Mikan muttered and looked at her back…………………

(To be continued……..)

It's a short one but hope you still review! And Happy Valentines!

_Cute S.A.M_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _**His side of view**_

_**Natsume's POV**__:_

This day really is not a _very_ good day. First, the crazy pink-haired leader asked him to come in her condo for a meeting. Second, he had to ride his bike in the road in 04:00 in the morning which means it's so cold that you couldn't resist the urge of sleeping then and there. Third, he almost falls asleep while driving and he almost hit a cars back, thanks to his senses he stopped at the last minute and fourth the stupid brunette-haired bump into him and she didn't even bothered to say sorry!

"_If I meet that stupid girl again, I'll make sure that she says sorry," _Natsume thought.

_Flashback few minutes ago:_

_He was driving to the way to the hotel where his leader's condo was located. It's four in the morning and the cold breeze in the road is passing through his black jacket. If you stand beside him you could clearly see Natsume's sleepy eyes are blinking inside the helmet. _

"_Come on Natsume, you can't let the sleep beat you, and besides you can't __**sleep here**__, your going to be dead," he said in a small voice. He then shakes his head to let the sleep go._

"_Pit, pit!" horned the car behind Natsume. It was already 'go' sign._

"_HN" Natsume said and continued to drive. Once again, the cold wind is making his eyelids close._

_His eyes saw a letter and number. 'AGS 136' isn't that a __**PLATE number**__ for a car? Natsume stop his motorcycle in an instant. The good thing was it didn't make a loud '__**screech**__' in the road which for sure will attract the attention of the traffic enforcer who is facing the other way._

"_Stupid car," Natsume cursed the oh-so-innocent car._

_In about five minutes, you could see a black and white motorcycle parking in front of the Hotel beside a red and black one. The driver took off his helmet and revealed a handsome lad with messy hair and crimson eyes. He then got off his bike and presses a button from his hand which just appears out of nowhere. All the women in the radius of 5 meters around the lad's surroundings is staring at him and you could almost see pink hearts in their eyes instead of irises that normal people had. _

"_Annoying," Natsume muttered. He walked to a corner named 'information' where a woman in her 20's is sitting. She looked at him and then turned to the computer again. Looks like, she is the only one that is not affected by his so-called charms._

"_Miss, can I ask which room does –beep- is in?" Natsume asked._

"_Wait a minute," she simply replied and type a few codes and letters in the computer then she pointed her finger at the screen, down, down, until it suddenly stopped, she faced him._

"_802, in the 8__th__ floor," she said then continue her work._

_Natsume was walking in the hallway,_

_Natsume walked to the side and side of the building, looking for something. Every woman tries to win his attention by offering to help him. He then walks to a corner then-_

'_Thud,'_

_He and the person landed on their butts. He heard her muttered an 'itai' and heard a noise of sneakers, indicating that she is already standing up._

_Then he fells the person's stare at him._

"_Daijobou?" a sweet girl's voice said._

_Natsume looks up to look at the person he bumped with. He only saw the brown eyes and he kinda hypnotize by it. The he slowly stands up. Thinking that this girl is just trying to get his attention._

"_Hn, watch where your going, baka," he suddenly said._

_He smirks at the girl who is rotted in the spot. He guessed that the 'baka' he said is taking affect on her._

"_What did you say?" she asked her face red._

"_What? Are you deaf?" he said and then he also stands up._

"_Jerk, answer me," she said._

"_Jerk?" He said, maybe she is __**not**__ a fangirl after all. He expected her to say "I got his attention!" and jump around like any girl._

_Little did he know, that the girl in front of him in not just any girl._

"_Yeah, you are a Jerk. A big damn jerk," the girl said._

"_Bad language were using isn't it?" Natsume said. _

"_I don't care," she said._

"_Whatever, now say sorry," he said._

"_Why would I?" she said._

"_Because you clumsy baka bump into me," he said coolly._

"_I didn't bump on you, for your information," she said._

"_I don't care, just say 'sorry'," Natsume said and glare at her._

_She looked at her Timex classic B2M558 it's the new release of TIMEX WATCH and her face show an emotion of both fear and worry._

"_You are wasting my time, if you have no bruise, no scratch, whatever. I will go now," she said and almost run._

"_Hey baka! You haven't said sorry yet!" Natsume shouted. _

_But the girl only run to nobody knows where._

_End of Flashback:_

He was currently walking to the elevator which he finally he find, he walked inside and press the '8' button. After a little while, the elevator's door open and Natsume walks out. He then began scanning the doors. Natsume really have a bad direction this morning, which explains why he go to the left side instead of the right side where the 800's starts. He takes his sweet time just to go up to 899, and then he realized something,

"Maybe it's in the right side." He muttered.

Then he began to journey to the right side. He the find the door labeled 800. He then walked past the next door and finally found the door he's been looking for, the door labeled '802'.

"To tired, to knock," he muttered and he twisted the knob. He then opens the door which he thinks stop the pink-haired woman to whatever she is speaking.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"I know this voice," something, more like somebody said. And the voice is 'oh-so' familiar to him.

(To be continued……..)

It's a short one I made it for Natsume's side. The 'Natsume's POV one……..

Hope you still like it!

_Cute S.A.M (u_u)_


	14. Chapter 14

N**o**t**e**!!!! **D**u_e_ t**o** t**h**e m**a**n**y** e-**m**a**il**s fr_**o**_m fa**nf**ict_io_n.n_**et**_ say**in**g that m**an**y people a_dd_ed/al**ert**ed th**is** st_**o**_ry I up**date**d _**two**_ ch**apte**rs!!!

Chapter 14: **T**h**e**ir _M_e**e**tin**g**

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other. Their mind processing each other's faces then Mikan dropped the magazine she was holding.

"You!!!" they said at the same time. Pointing a finger at each other like a five year-old child who accusing each other by stealing a lollipop.

Leader, watch in amusement, waiting about what is going to happen next.

"Why are you here?" they said at the same time again.

Leader could almost clearly see steam coming from both of their ears. The she decided, it's the time to butt in.

"You know each other?" she said. The two arguing people looked at her like she just had a mustache.

"No," is the simple reply come from the two.

Leader just sweatdrop. They are pointing at each other but they don't know each other.

"Hey jerk," Mikan said.

"What baka?" Natsume said.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Mikan said irritated.

"If you say sorry," Natsume said.

"Like I did it on purpose anyway," Mikan said.

But before Natsume could reply Leader butted in.

"Ok, you could continue that after the meeting or I'll have to use force," she said.

They both obeyed immediately. Even if the woman is in her 30's already she is the most skilled person in the whole military force of Tokyo followed by Mikan who was the second one and Natsume the third one. She can kill a person with one blow; she can even shot you even if she had a blind fold just using her hearing abilities.

"So let's start the meeting," she began she looked at the two members in the opposite sofa's. They are glaring at each other.

'Bang!' the glass table broke into pieces when leader slump her hand in the innocent thing. Both looked at the broken glass and to the smiling leader. They both chuckled nervously. Yes, she is smiling but the look in her eyes is different.

"Would we start now then," She said.

They both nodded. Not asking about the table. Leader will just replace it after they left anyway.

"Now, introduce yourselves," she said, then she leaned in the soft back of the sofa.

"Mikan Sakura," Mikan said and reach for the magazine that she dropped earlier.

Natsume was shocked. Mikan Sakura? The second ranked strongest in the military force after the leader? He couldn't believe it. Then he snapped out of it when Leader faked a cough.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he said.

He waited for the girl's reaction, but it never did come.

"Mikan put your magazine down," leader said.

Mikan obeyed and put the magazine at her lap, her eyes still glued on the page.

"Mikan she is the additional member," Leader said calmly and sip her coffee. Mikan's eyes averted to her like she just grown a second head or a horn.

"What? He?" Mikan said, more like shouted.

"Yes," Leader said.

Mikan looked at the smirking Natsume. She really like to wipe that smirk off his face in this instant, then she also smiled.

Natsume watch as she looked at him. He felt a smirk forming in his lips. Then she smiled. What the heck? Why did she smile?

]

"Whatever," she said.

He looked at leader who almost chokes at her coffee.

"You're not going to argue? She asked.

"As if it will change anything, I'm just going to waste my saliva anyway," Mikan said.

They then continued their meeting, informing Natsume that he is the vice-leader; he needs to erase some of his tattoos and whatever.

Mikan looked at her watch again, it is already 6 o'clock in the morning, and she then stands up.

"Gotta go, my son don't know how to cook," she said and bowed at the leader before going out of the door, not waiting for any reply.

"Son?" Natsume muttered after the girl was out.

"Yes, Sakura has a son." Leader answered.

"So she had a husband?" Natsume said.

"No, nobody knows if the child is adapted or if it's her son. But more people believe it's an adapted one, Sakura's not the type to give her body to anyone," Leader said.

"Ok," he said then he's cellphone ringed.

"Excuse me," he said. After a while he comes back.

"Hey leader, I have to go, my sister wants to go shopping," he said then walked out of the door, not bothering for a response like Mikan and goes out. (of course, it was just a lie)

"They really made a cute couple," Leader said dreamily.

"Oh, I have a meeting in the next ten minutes, gotta go, too." She said the stands up then left her room, once she closes the door her cellphone ringed and said, "

"Door 802, closed,"

She then began to go to her own motorcycle……..

(To be continued……..)

Hope you still like it!

_Cute S.A.M (u_u)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: _**the news and the fight**_

It was a normal Saturday morning. Every body is in their special room more like their hang-out room. They have nothing to do so they just hang-out there. There was a notice in the white bored written in white-board pen.

_Hey guys, I am out for a reason, hope you got well without me…._

_Love,_

_Mikan (",)_

Then they looked at each other and shrugged. There was a peaceful silence when a certain someone broke it.

"Hey guys!!!!" Koko shouted arriving in the door.

All the heads of the people in the room turned to him accept for the short raven haired girl who is with her small wielding gadget, wielding something.

"What?" Ruka asked petting his rabbit Usagi.

"I have news!" he said bouncing his way to his seat.

"What is it, Yome-san," Yuu said and pecked from his laptop.

"Guess it first," He said and takes a seat in the table.

"You think my dresses are fashionable?" Sumire said. Mochu walked his way to Koko

"No," Koko said.

"You'll finally listen to my jokes?" said Mochu who is standing in his side.

"Definitely no," Koko said.

"Wow, koko-kun, you didn't smack him," Anna said pointing to Mochu.

"I'm just in a VERY good mood this morning," Koko said and smiled widely.

"So spill the news," Nonoko said. They all nod except for Hotaru who is still busy in her invention and didn't pay attention.

"Mikan-chan found a new member!" Koko said.

"Then it's the vice-leader then," Ruka said while he feed a carrot to Usagi.

"Hope he/she is handsome/beautiful!" Sumire and Mochu said at the same time.

Everybody sweatdrop then—

"You sure you two are a couple," Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"Ne, you sure your not twins?" Yuu said with a second sweatdrop.

"Hey, idiots shut up," Hotaru said. Youchi entered the room and sat next to her.

"Hey, hope he or she is nice," Mochu said.

Everybody watched as Hotaru handed the baka gun to Youchi and whispered something. Mochu is screwed. Youchi didn't even look at the direction and fired the bullet –_cough_- more like bullets.

'_Baka, baka, baka,'_

Mucho was sent flying in the wall while the group was awed. Youchi is blowing the smoke coming from the gun.

"Wow, he is really skilled for his young age of twelve" Anna said.

"Try to train with Mi-chan," Koko just said and cringed.

"Ohayo!" they face the door only to see Jonathan.

Sumire's eye twitched. All this time, she waited for this gorilla to show up. Youchi then began to sleep in the table, bored to see the fight while the others watch in amusement what is gonna happen. Little did they know, once Youchi is asleep, no one can wake him without getting injuries except for his beloved mom.

"You," Sumire said with a growl.

"Me?" Jonathan said.

"Yes you monkey-faced," Sumire replied.

"Oh?" Jonathan said mockingly.

Everyone could almost see fire blazing from Sumire's green orbs.

"You'll gonna pay!" she said then attacked at Jonathan.

She charges at him and kick but Jonathan blocks it with his hand.

"I don't wanna hurt ya!" Jonathan said smiling while he jumps up to a table.

"Well, I will surely hurt you!" Sumire shouted.

They fight in few minutes with kicking, flipping, punching and of course dodging.

"Bang!" a desk was broken. Oopsie daisy, wrong move.

Youchi's head snapped up like a zombie. Then his eyes open. Hotaru stopped what she is doing and looked at her cousin then looked at the pub with interest.

"Um, Hotaru is not returning to her work, this is bad," Koko said out loud.

The two fighting stop dead in their tracks and looked at Hotaru; no scratch that, Youchi who has a red letters in his forehead that read BLOODY MURDER.

"Um bro, we can talk about this," Jonathan said nervously. He could deal with Sumire but Youchi??? Hell no. the child is a black belter in taekwondo, martial arts, and all that Mikan is training him accept for muay Thai which he haven't trained yet.

"No, we _can't _talk about this," Youchi simply said.

Jonathan nervously chuckled. Sumire was dumbfounded.

"Who broke the desk?" Youchi said, eyeing the two creatures. Everyone except for Hotaru and Yuu who is busy with something, pointed at Jonathan.

"Me?" Jonathan said but they ignored him.

"Why did you break the desk?" Youchi said, they sweatdrop. Why is Jonathan so worked up? Mikan's son _is only_ going to ask _questions._

"Well, you-chan, I was _dodging _Sumire's attacks when I accidentally kicked the desk," Jonathan tried to reason that Sumire's the _**cause**_ why the desk broke.

"_This is not good,"_ Jonathan said when Youchi's eyes twitched.

"You are gonna pay," he said.

"Oi, permy, get out of there!" Koko shouted, but Youchi didn't even give-a-what when Sumire jogged up to the side which leaves Jonathan in the middle.

"Now this is a fight," Hotaru said out loud which caught Yuu's attention, which is facing his laptop.

"Um, Youchi I'll buy you a superman teddy bears," Jonathan said to his cousin.

"_No," _was the reply. Then he charges with a punch. Jonathan then catches the hand with his own hand catching the young lad's hands.

"Ow," he said and blows his hands with his mouth as if it's burning.

"Youchi--," Jonathan said and dodges a kick aimed to his face.

After a series of dodging, Jonathan being hit here and there, Hotaru lazily go back to her work.

"Stop it Youchi, if you kill Jonathan, Mikan will so-not going to give you a whole month allowance," she muttered.

Youchi stop dead in his tracks and lowered his feet.

"Sorry," he said and goes to his uncle and then patted his back.

Jonathan then got up. He got a bruised left cheek and a slightly broken arm.

"Koko, you better call medics," Mucho whispered to him. Koko then fished out his cellphone and dial the numbers without taking his eyes off Jonathan who is now sitting in a nearest desk.

After a while the medics appear and Jonathan was taken in the hospital for his arm. Then they continued to chat like there's nothing that happened. Then a sound was heard.

_In this farewell, there's no blood there's no alibi_

"What's this sound?" Ruka said.

"Oi, koko, press the black button next to the white board," Hotaru's monotone voice said.

Koko then jogged at the side of the wide white board and indeed found a black button there. He then press it and a speaker appear out of no-where.

"Oi, I'll be out in few days, needed to spend some of my days with the new member," their alpha's voice said.

"Ow, Mikan-chan is being _**generous**_," Koko said and walked out the door, muttering about the new commercial pizza of _PIZZA HUT. _

If he only knew, generous was the farthest word to be described.

(To be continued……..)

Think it's a long one…………….

Vote anyway………….

Happy reading…….

Cute S.A.M (o_0)


	16. Author's Note!

*~*~*~Author's Note:

Ohayo friends and foes….

I just wanna say that I am going to take a break for my Thai lessons, guitar lessons and many more….

I will update my stories if something popped out of my idiotic mind…..

Tell you the truth, I don't really see the improvement in them……

Thanks for the reviews anyway….

By,

Cute S.A.M


	17. Chapter 16

To all that review, sorry, I just put your names here!

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Special Thanks to:

_**HarunaNiwa073**_

_**Wind-master-redmoon**_

_**YunaNeko**_

_**Germainnelera**_

_**BLacK r0se cRsTal**_

_**ShiroSakuraTenshi**_

_**imAdOrkable**_

_**Shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo**_

_**Fan-Life13**_

_Thankzzzz…._

Chapter 16: _**their happy bonding, NOT!**_

Mikan scowled at the lad in her side. He had a triumphant smirk in his face.

"Hey Hyuuga, shut it already!" Mikan said and glared at him.

"Sakura is _moody,_" he replied.

"_Bonk"_

"Ouch, what was that for?" Natsume said and glared at her, too.

"For----," Mikan was cut off when her cellphone started ringing.

Natsume watched as she fished out the cellphone from her black baggy pants. She always wear that kind of pants, she doesn't even have a small bag or a tote.

"Hello, Shin?" Mikan said and walked to a corner, far from the loud sound of _Tesco_ _Lotus_ shopping center.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, what about my son?" he heard her say.

"Ok Shin, bye," Mikan said and faced the creature more like a person that is supposed to be her companion.

"Hyuu-," Mikan didn't finish her sentence and blink twice, Hyuuga was not in the spot where she left him.

"Grr," Mikan said and looked around and find Natsume in an ice-cream mini-stand. She watched as the girls around look at him like he is a piece of an adorable pink tote bag. She didn't even notice him walking to her.

"Oi, daydreaming in the middle of the mall?" a voice said near her ears. She look and found Natsume in her back, the he goes to the front WITH _**two**_ cones of chocolate ice-cream.

"It's for me?" Mikan said.

"Of course not, it's for _me," _Natsume said.

"Pig," Mikan said and began to walk to a book store.

"_Why am I stuck with this jerk again?"_ Mikan thought.

"Because of that pink-haired crazy freak," Mikan then muttered.

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was stirring in her beautiful bed. She was at a five star hotel that his brother Tsubasa _**personally**_ own._

"_**What I've done, I face myself,**_

_**To crush out what I've become,**_

_The chorus of her ringtone began to sing._

"_Urggg," Mikan groaned and tried to locate her cellphone._

"_Hello?" Mikan said._

"_Sakura," the voice on the other side said._

"_Early in the morning, leader," Mikan said and look at the small clock that read 07:32 in the bedside table._

"_Yeah, as if seven in the morning is early," leader said sarcastically._

"_Whatever," Mikan said._

"_Knowing you Sakura, you're still in bed, lazily covered in your blanket," Leader said._

"_Good guess," Mikan said and began her journey to the bathroom._

"_It's not a GUESS, it's a FACT" leader said._

"_Get to the business already; I can't take a bath with a cellphone in hand can I?" Mikan said and look at her reflection then put some water in her mouth._

"_I need you to accompany Natsume for the day," Mikan's spilled the water out in the mirror._

"_What?" Mikan shouted._

"_Jezz, Sakura, I'm wondering, of how many times you shouted at me why I haven't even lost my sense of hearing yet," Leader said dramatically on the phone._

"_Why do I have to accompany that jerk?" Mikan said ignoring what leader said._

"_Because, he IS your member," _

"_Why can't YOU accompany him," Mikan said._

"_Because I have a very important appointment," she said._

"_I don't wanna," Mikan replied._

"_Give it a try," Leader said mockingly._

"_Fine, but I will do whatever I want to him," Mikan said._

"_Perverted mind Sakura?" leader said teasingly._

"_I wanna puke," Mikan said dramatically._

"_Whatever, he said get him in exactly one hour," Leader said._

"_He can wait forever, for all I care," Mikan replied._

"_Sakura," Leader said in a warning tone._

"_Fine, if you don't hold the company for my supply of howalons I won't even try to think of this one," Mikan said._

"_And that's the good thing, I OWN it," Leader replied._

"_I have to take a bath," Mikan said._

"_Ok bye," was the reply and she hanged up._

"_That stupid pink-haired freak," Mikan cursed._

_She then walked to the bathroom and press a button, the tub was filled with water in a few minutes. She then stripped and lay down at the bubbly tub._

"_Wonder if someday, I can make a company of Howalon so I don't have to buy to her," Mikan thought._

"_That's impossible, Leader has a special ingredient that isn't written in the bag and she wouldn't tell me," Mikan said and sighed._

"_Well, gotta meet that jerk again," Mikan said and lowered in the tub._

_End of Flashback…….._

Mikan frowned and continued to walk inside the big bookstore. She looked at her back and found Natsume following her.

"Hyuuga, why are you following me?" Mikan said.

"Because you are the one who is assign to accompany me," Natsume simply said and lick the chocolate flavored ice-cream in his left hand.

"Go to your own way, just call me where to meet at 04:00," Mikan said.

"No way, you lazy guide, it's still 01:00," Natsume said, "and besides look at those people," Natsume said pointing at the staring gays and girls in his direction.

Mikan looked at what he is pointing and found a growing number of both gays and girls not to mention irritated boyfriends. Then turn around to the racks of books.

"You will survive," Mikan said.

"But Sakura--," Natsume said.

"Shut up," Mikan said and glared at him.

"Hn, I'll tell Leader about this," Natsume said and hold the two cones of ice-cream and prepare to fish out his cellphone when a hand drag him.

"Hey watch it! My ice-cream is going to be wasted!" Natsume said.

"For all I care. Now don't be a pain in the ass and don't bother me," Mikan said.

"HN," Natsume said and continued to lick the vanilla one.

Mikan walk to a pile of books labeled: NEW REALESE. She then found what she's looking for, the next book after New Moon.

"Yes," Mikan said and raised her fist in front of her face.

She then go to the counter and paid the book. She didn't even wait for Natsume who didn't saw her.

"Oi, baka!" Natsume shouted and run to her.

"……." Mikan ignored him and continued to read the new book.

"Stupid baka-youjo," Natsume said.

A vein popped out.

"Shut up!!!," Mikan shouted while few people look at their way.

"Hn," Natsume said.

"I'm sure if this continues, I will surely kill someone," Mikan muttered.

Then the afternoon went on _without_ silence. Mikan and Natsume always argue. Then Mikan went back to her room.

"Urghhh, I've wasted many hours of my life with that jerk," Mikan said and continued to read her book.

To be continued………………

_I know, I know, it's not a very good chapter……_

_-sigh-_

_Cute S.A.M_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: _**his side of view**_

I walk in to my apartment and slumped in the black couch. It's really good to be away for a while from my loud-mouthed sister, but it's really quite. Then I remembered the happening few hours ago.

"Who knows that Sakura can be an interesting companion," Natsume muttered.

He annoyed the hell out of her when they were in the mall. He then wince, remembering the look of both gays and girls in the mall, He is a private, he knows, but he already experienced being chased and that doesn't need a privates abilities but a runner and good hiding abilities.

He remembered when they were eating lunch when he snatched one stick of her fries. It's just one stick and she got angry…

Women and their killer moods……….

_Flashback:_

_It was 12:15 noon and two privates are making their way to the nearest KFC restaurant. Well, of the 4 hours they are here in the mall there are always fangirls following them. Well not really __**them**__ but Natsume. _

"_They are getting into my nerves," Natsume muttered._

"_You just have to use your private abilities," Mikan replied._

"_No use," Natsume simply replied._

_They now entered the restaurant and the whole teen's population was staring at him._

"_Now they added in number," Mikan muttered._

"_You don't have to say that, I can see it," Natsume said sarcastically._

"_So who will get the food?" Mikan asked._

"_We will get our food," Natsume said and pointing at her and him indicating the "we"._

"_But we won't have a table," Mikan said and looked around. Natsume also looked around and "BINGO", he spotted a table, the EXACT table, far away from the crowd. Natsume dragged Mikan to the table while Mikan tried her best not to bump to something, especially someone._

"_Hey, stop dragging me Jerk," Mikan said. _

_Natsume then stopped in his tracks and Mikan almost bumped into him._

"_Hey, what the hell is--," Mikan stopped talking when she saw the table. "PERFECT" she muttered._

"_Perfect table Hyuuga," Mikan said and put something like a cellphone in the table, indicating that it was taken, since she don't have a tote bag._

_They then lined up at the counter which, for Mikan's opinion, takes forever because the stupid waitress just kept staring at Natsume, well, the whole girl in the front of the counter stared also making the costumers got red, not because of Natsume but because there orders are taking forever. But Mikan, well she already reached her limit after waiting ten minutes._

"_HELLO?!! I'M STARVING, YOU CAN STARE LATER AFTER I GET MY FOOD," Mikan shouted which makes the waitresses dreams break into pieces and she returned to earth with her other companions._

_Mikan then got her meal and journeys back to her table, she then munched in the friend chicken and French fries while watched Natsume get his food from the again daydreaming waitress, then after a billion years, he got his lunch and made a bee line to their table._

"_I thought I gonna have to wait forever here," Mikan muttered and throw a fries in the air and catches it with her mouth._

"_Hn, the stupid waitress is daydreaming in working time," Natsume just said and took a bite of his pineapple pie while Mikan sipped her mirinda pineapple drink. _

"_Next time, wear a pink t-shirt that says "I'm gay, stay away", I'm sure they will not follow you anymore," Mikan said._

_Natsume choke a little and reached for his Pepsi green and gulp down._

"_What the hell, I'm gonna make myself gay then?" Natsume asked._

"_Duhh?!" Mikan replied and continued to eat her food._

_Natsume eyed her french fries, since he only managed to order a drink and a pie from a male waitress in the counter who replaced the daydreaming one._

'_Nah I'm not gonna ask her, that's so NOT Natsume Hyuuga,' Natsume thought so he just snatched one of her fries and chew then swallow. Then he saw her face change from blue to green to violet and lastly red._

'_She could make a colorful face, impressive,' he thought._

"_WHY DID YOU SNATCH MY PRECIOUS FRIES?" she shouted which earn a few stares form the people inside the restaurant._

"_Correction __**fry**__, since it's only one, and stop shouting Sakura, you will make all the people stare at us, not like there already staring" Natsume said._

"_I don't care! Spit it out, spit it out!" Mikan said while raising her hands in the air._

_Now, that reminds him of the story of the '__**English man, British man and Iranian man**__'. _

"_Oi, you can order a dozen, why would I spit it out?" Natsume said._

_He looked at Mikan who was now concentrating in calming down._

"_Just a fry, just a fry, just a fry," he heard her chanted again and again._

_Mikan then opened her eyes and take a deep breath and then exhaled. Then she continued to munch on her food. _

_Meanwhile, on Natsume's side, he was in shock, the rumors are true then, __**women's have had mood swings**__! (Duhh! Of course! Specially pregnant ones) He then sighed._

_End of Flashback:_

"_Crawling in my skin_

_This words they will ___ (____don't have a clue)_

_Fear is how I fought (____ I think I kinda hear like that)_

_Confusing what is ___" (____ I don't also know)_

His cellphone's ringtone played. He then fished it out of the baggy pants he was on and flipped open. Surprisingly, he and Sakura have the same cellphone, accept the design of course.

"Hyuuga Natsume," he said.

"Oi, Hyuuga, you need to be introduced to your team tomorrow, meet Sakura at the gate of the head quarters," Leader's voice said.

"hn," Natsume replied.

"Oi, don't you 'hn' me, consider yourself lucky that I did tell you," She said before hanging up.

"_Monthly visitor_," Natsume muttered and goes to the bathroom of his bedroom. After few minutes he goes out with a towel in his lower body and he go to his walk in closet. He then changed to a black boxers and an over sized t-shirt, his daily sleeping clothes and made his way to his kitchen. Being as lazy as he is, he just gets a ramen and boils some water then eats it. Then, he sleeps muttering a 'peaceful night'.

To be continued………………

_It's for Natsume…………………………._

_Happy reading…_

_Cute S.A.M_


	19. Chapter 18

N_**o**_t_**e**_!!!! _**I**_'m s_**o **_s_**o**_rry _**a**_g_**ai**_n _**i**_f I m_**i**_ssp_**e**_ll_**e**_d M_**o**_chu-k_**u**_n's n_**a**_m_**e**_!! W_**e**_ll, my h_**a**_nds d_**i**_d _**i**_t! St_**u**_p_**i**_d h_**a**_nds! L_**o**_lz…….. S_**o**_rry f_**o**_r th_**o**_se wh_**o**_ r_**e**_v_**ie**_w_**e**_d _**i**_f I d_**o**_n't typ_**e**_ y_**ou**_r n_**a**_m_**e**_s d_**e**_m_**o**_ _**I**_'m _i_n _**a**_ d_**i**_ff_**e**_r_**e**_nt c_**o**_mp_**u**_t_**e**_r wh_**e**_n _**I **_typ_**e**_ th_**i**_s th_**e**_n _**I **_g_**o **_t_**o**_ d_**i**_ff_**e**_r_**e**_nt pl_**a**_c_**e**_ t_o_ _**u**_pd_a_t_**e**_….. H_**o**_nt_**o**_ n_**i **_G_**o**_m_**e**_n**a**s_**ai**_……. **A**nd th**e** w**o**rd "_m__**o**__nthly v__**i**__s__**i**__t__**o**__r_" w**e**ll **i**t's PMS.. h**e**h**e**h my br**o**th**e**r **o**ft**e**n s**ai**d th**a**t t**o** m**e** wh**e**n **I**'m **i**n **a** b**a**d m**oo**d… (T_T)

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Chapter 18: _**the vice-leader slash new member's introduction**_

Today was the day that the new member's going to be introduced. All the members of Red Hawks are called to go to their hangout/meeting place. They chat with each other while waiting for Mikan. Then Ruka decided to open his mouth and ask.

"Neh, Koko! We already formed a month ago, why don't we receive missions?" Ruka asked Koko.

"Mi-chan said that we couldn't start taking missions until were complete," Koko sad and continued to draw.

"Speaking of complete, wonder if she's a girl, too," Ruka suddenly muttered. He was thinking of the new member lately, if whether it was a boy or a girl. He was hoping to all the saints above that the new member was not a creature human called **GAY**. Ruka Nogi have a phobia on gays due to a stampede on the airport in one of a country he visited to spend his supposed to be _lovely _summer.

Koko looked at him with a questioning face. He didn't exactly get Ruka's point. What girl is he talking about???

"The new member I mean," Ruka explained.

"Even if it's either boy or a girl, the only thing that matters is his or her abilities are going to pass my standards," Hotaru muttered. She was twisting a screw on one of the holes in her invention to make it stick with the other parts.

Ruka was shock. It's the first time that the Imai Hotaru said a long sentence, at least that's for him. Imai Hotaru always says one to three words everytime she opened her mouth and talk. So in short: this was the first time she actually talk more than 5 words, except for the warnings of being noisy and idiotic or being just a little dimwit, of course.

"Hey minna-san, have you ever heard of the criminal Reo Mori?" Yuu asked not taking his eyes off the screen of his beloved laptop, his hands typing blindly. He was in one of his favorite websites again surfing for news. Then accidentally the front photo of the website was a picture of a burning building of plastic and the investigator's suspect was this Reo Mori guy.

"Reo Mori?" Nonoko asked. She was just so bored of waiting for Mikan and was blowing her bangs when she decided to step into the conversation.

"Yeah, he's a new criminal," Anna said and flicked her hair again.

"No, not really that new," Koko said without taking his eyes off from his Doraemon drawing.

Typical for an old fellow to draw that kind of things that for some people thought is only for kids. But that was only _some_ people and Yome Koko _isn't one of them_. He always reasons that nobody was old enough for something and he was only 29. Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai were _supporters_ of that thought. That is; if Hotaru Imai _**really**_ admit that in words. Not in a gazillion years.

"You know him?" Yuu said. He was still clicking and clicking on the latest news about the football team rankings. Then he smiled. Manchester United was still number one. The next match was Barcelona vs. Manchester United since Chelsea was defeated by Barcelona.

"Nah, I just read from the newspaper few mornings ago," Koko replied. He remembered when he was sipping his coffee and looked at the front page of the morning newspaper which was delivered by the newspaper boy who always put newspapers every morning. (that sure has many newspapers!!! LolZ…)

"Hey looky at them," Anna said pointing to something or rather some_one_.

They all, in exception of Hotaru, looked at what she's pointing and found a daydreaming Mochu and heart-eyed Sumire. Sumire was fidgeting with her fingers imagining a muscular blond haired boy whose face looks like the young Jesse McCartney while Mochu was drooling while looking at his imaginary long raven-haired girl with to-die-for figure but was still faceless.

"Are you sure there an item Ruka-kun?" Nonoko whispered. She really doubts it from the start. They were acting like they don't have a relationship. Heck, they didn't even apply any effort hiding that they like another person.

"Yeah, they've been an item since we were 20," Ruka answered. He even has his hands in a salute for Sumire and Mochu's strong relationship. They have been an item for a long time and have many problems but they all pass it like an invisible gate. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger through every circumstance. Even if they still, without hesitation, show their affection towards other person.

"Wow, they're strong," Nonoko said while Yuu nodded with Anna. Koko just applied the whiskers on Doraemon's cheeks while nodding his approval.

Before anyone could mutter a compliment again, Mikan walked into the room and sit on the front, well not literally on the chair, she just shortcut by sitting in the desk. She was really lazy today after the shopping with the annoying Hyuuga.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Mikan said. "I know that all of you know why exactly you are here,"

They all nodded. Hotaru put down her tools to listen. Koko stopped drawing Doraemon's bell and put his pencil down. Well for Sumire and Mochu? They are hopeless, still in their own dreaming bubble imagining and wishing the new member was just like their fantasy. Too bad for Mochu it was already male but just as bad for Sumire because it was the person who they left to apply for this team who also was a person they call _bestfriend._

"I won't get this long; this is the new member of the team," Mikan said and pointed to the door. Good thing that Hyuuga listened to her instruction but she doesn't have time to talk about the new annoying member for hours because she have another business to do. A thing to do which will surely add the pain in her body aside from the aching head she has now. Mikan eat two Paracetamol after she ate to make sure the pain will go away even for just few hours.

A raven-haired guy with piercing crimson orbs entered. Hands in pocket of his Levi's jeans, a black with a white dragon designed polo and a black converse.

Sumire and Mochu's daydreaming bubble bursts and their jaws drop along with Ruka, Nonoko and Yuu. Natsume was in shock too. After sometime he shrugged it off and continued walking.

Koko watched in amazement as his co-members looked at the new member like they just saw a fish walking out of water. They were like (O_o) with mouths opened, jaws ready to hit the ground.

"This is--," Mikan was cut off when Ruka spoke.

"Natsume???!!" Ruka said. Is he really dreaming? It can't be Natsume in front of them now, is it?

"You know each other?" Mikan questioned in amazement.

"Yeah, he's our bestfriend," Mochu replied for Ruka. He just recovered from his daydreaming session and wiped the drool from his mouth and feels disgusted. He was drooling over his bestfriend which was a male. A _male _for fuck's sake (-ahem- that was the edge)! He is NOT a she-male for crying out loud.

Mikan's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape as she nods. She was really shock to know that they know each other. Well, this could get more interesting. Five members gawking at the new member

"This is the team then Ruka?" Natsume said. He didn't know that they _all _are in the _same_ team. Speaking about good lucks, he doesn't have to worry if he got to a team full of fangirls like that peoples in the Tesco Lotus Mall. Hell, they scare the hell out of him, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. Not until Dinosaurs show again, _**alive and walking**_.

"Yeah. But wait a minute; why are you here?" Mochu asked. He sure was a slow poke.

"Stupid. Of course he's the new member," Sumire replied like it's the most obvious answer in the world, not that it's not. She just recovered from her shock. Having their bestfriend as they vice-leader really is called a good luck.

"For those who don't know him; he's Hyuuga Natsume," Mikan said, '_The jerk_,' she added in her mind. She was still irritated by him for eating her precious fries, annoying her and many other more.

"Yo, dude. I'm Yome Koko and that," he pointed at the working Hotaru, "is Hotaru Imai. And lastly my beautiful girlfriend; Anna Imenomiya," he said as Anna blushed.

"You better not interrupt Imai-san Natsume," Yuu said. He better warn him before its too late. He doesn't want his trusted friend to actually fell the pain they got into after that robot.

"Yeah," Nonoko added. She also was scared of Hotaru. Not because she was scary but the things she makes-slash-invents.

"You know him Nonoko-chan?" Anna questioned. She really was dumbfounded why they know each other. The five of them knows their vice-leader.

"Yes, he's our bestfriend like Mochu said," Nonoko replied.

Anna nodded several times. Their vice leader was bestfriends with their five co-members. This was like w-o-w.

"Can you accompany him guys? I have a business to do," Mikan said and hopped of the desk and walked to the direction of the door. She has to do this task even if she's lazy. A certain gray-haired boy is going to murder her if she doesn't do her promise. He's sure gonna do his best to answer all the exams and the results were big, red and round ZERO. And Mikan doesn't want that. She wants a 1 with two bouncing Zeros at the end.

"Can I ask what business Mi-chan?" Koko questioned.

"Youchi," Mikan simply muttered and exited the door.

"Youchi?" Natsume muttered. IS he a part of their team, too?

"Oh Youchi," Koko repeated. He knows what Youchi always made his mom promise after she's away from him. Youchi wants Mikan to spend time with him for the days she was away. He was always the first one to spend time with Mikan and his 'onii-chan' was always the last.

"Mikan-san's son," Ruka answered. The young lad surely amuses him after he nearly breaks all the bones of his uncle the past days.

"oh," Natsume nodded. Leader mentioned his son when he and snobby Sakura first meet.

"Natsume when did you quit your last team?" Ruka asked walking to his friend.

"Since Leader ask me to join Sakura," Natsume coolly answered and hopped on the desk then sit there where Mikan previously sitted.

"You know Mi-chan too eh?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, few days ago, she's kinda moody," Natsume answered and smirked.

"Hahaha," Koko laughed. "Maybe she didn't like your first impression," he continued.

"Maybe," Natsume chuckled.

"So where's your room?" Mochu asked.

"Sakura said it's beside her room," Natsume said and spotted Yuu, "Hey Yuu, busy ehh?" He questioned.

"No just shutting it down," Yuu answered.

"If you're going to be noisy, I suggest you go out of this room, before god-knows-what happen to you all," Hotaru's monotone voice said.

"Um yeah, let's go," Ruka said and walked out of the room with the rest of the group leaving Hotaru alone in the room.

"Finally peace," Hotaru said and continued her work.

_**Natsume and Co.**_

"Wow, she really is scary," Natsume joked with a smirk.

"You don't know what she can do bro," Koko said, remembering a bad memory.

"She's the one who invented the robot," Mochu added and cringed.

"Hey Koko ever heard of Sakura-san's bro's?" Sumire questioned.

"Um I heard that Jonathan got out of the hospital yesterday evening and currently in Switzerland for a business meeting and Tsubasa's in Peru for their company, too," Koko replied and stopped at the door.

"This," he pointed at the door, "is your room," he finished.

"How did you know?" Natsume asked, "I just told you that it's beside Sakura's," he finished.

"Because Hota-chan uses the other side of her room," he answered.

He then turned that knob and much to Natsume's surprise, it opened and Koko walked in without caring. The rest of the gang didn't ask a single question since they already know the answer.

"My door doesn't have a lock?" He asked.

"Of course it has, you just have to activate it to your thumb or it's not going to work," Koko replied from the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing there?" Ruka asked.

"Hunting for food," Koko replied and open the refrigerator and fished out a coke and with a blink of an eye he was opening a cabinet and also fished out big bags of chips.

"Oi, you'll gonna empty my stocks," Natsume said leaning in the door eying Koko.

"That's the plan," Koko replied and puffed a chip in his mouth then sent Natsume his trademark goofy smile.

"Should have known," Natsume replied grumpily and walked to the living room.

"Vice-leader," Koko shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" Natsume answered.

"Where's the other's?" he questioned as he exit the kitchen door and found just Natsume there. He was with his second bag of potato chips.

"They have something to do unlike you," Natsume replied.

"Ok," Koko replied and slumped on the sofa.

"Oi, make sure to replace that," Natsume said.

"Of course not man, were _friends_," Koko replied and bite a chip again.

"Who said?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me,"

"Where's the lock?"

"Huh?"

"The lock," Natsume said and pointed at the door.

"Hmm, oh yeah," Koko said and poked out his hands to his chin placing his precious potato bag in the couch with the other.

"What's with the thumb lock anyway?" Natsume asked.

"Don't know, it's already the system when I got here," Koko answered.

"Why not just keys?" Natsume muttered.

"I really don't know dude. You'llwant to know where's the lock or not?" Koko asked and sip at his coke.

Natsume nodded to Koko.

"Wow, how didn't I looked at your room? This is much beautiful than mines," Koko teased.

Natsume give a death glare in reply.

"Chill," Koko replied and chuckled.

Natsume watched as Koko knocked three times in the wall and it opened.

"You know where it's located?"

"We have the same location, I just tried it," Koko replied and began typing in the keyboard-like thingy blindly that you could just see a blur. After a while he was finished and walked to where Natsume was.

"Just press 141 and your gonna see the lock settings then you can type whatever password you like,"

"You really know this system eh?" Natsume asked.

"Same as Mi-chan," Koko said and picked up his beloved pack of chips and journey to the door.

"Going?" Natsume asked.

"I have things to do, too," Koko replied and press the door knob.

"Thanks dude, maybe your worth calling a friend," Natsume said.

"Oi, **FYI** it's not free, I'm gonna eat here tomorrow," Koko said and walked out leaving a slightly gawking Natsume.

"He's weird," he muttered. He then admires his new room.

'_Nice place, maybe it's not really a good idea to become a part of them after all,_' Natsume thought………

***~OoO~***

**Au**th_**o**_rs N_**o**_t**e**: I know you're going to ask questions about the thumb lock but… Hehehe… I just think that that's cool…

**U**rgggggggg! School started at **May 18**… just thinking of it makes me dizzy. Homeworks…classes…waking up at six…projects…. Urgggggggggggg… I'm going insane…. Oops… please don't..

B**a**d l**u**ck r**ea**lly d**oe**s **e**x**i**st…….. –s**i**ghssssssss-

R**E**V**IE**W **R**E**V**IE**W** R**E**V**IE**W!!!!

W**a**rn**i**ng: Th**e** n**e**xt ch**a**pt**e**r is l_**ooooo**_nggggggggg…. Ok??? **NOT!**

**P.S ****Can you press the button below this that said 'review'? I wanna know your opinion…. (",)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
